Sofia and Lucinda The First
by Niagara14301
Summary: These are the continuing adventures of the alternate universe Sofia and Lucinda. By Niagara14301 and Blossom2014.
1. Chapter 1

**Sofia and Lucinda The First**

Notes: this is a story which Blossom2014 and I have worked on together, is set in an alternate universe, and is a continuation of our story "Sofia and Lucinda The First: Twice Upon A Princess".

**Chapter 1: New Experiences**

**At Enchancia Castle**

In Madeline's bedroom, an eight-year-old Madeline had just woke up for the day, and was getting ready for school. As she was getting her backpack, she felt a strange sensation in her hands.

"_Oh, no!"_ Madeline thought. _"Not again!"_

As she looked at her hands, they suddenly turned light blue, and a very light snow was coming from her palms.

"_Come on, Maddie!"_ she thought. _"Concentrate!"_

As Madeline concentrated, the snow stopped, and her hands returned to their normal color.

"Princess?" a voice came from behind her. "What the heck was that?!".

Madeline turned around to see Clover standing there.

"Ummm ... nothing" Madeline answered, trying to cover up what had happened.

"Don't tell me nothing, Maddie" Clover responded. "Your hands turned blue, and were producing snow".

"Please, Clover" Madeline begged, "we have to keep this to ourselves. If anybody found out I could do that, people might think I'm some kind of freak!".

"... okay" Clover grudgingly agreed. "But when did this start?".

"Shortly after I slapped Amber" Madeline started. "That night, I had a fever, then the next day I got better. However, later that day, I had a strange sensation in my hands, and ... well ... you just saw what happened. I've found that if I concentrate, I can make it stop".

"What if it gets out of control?" Clover asked, concerned.

"It's only happened three times so far, including just now" Madeline answered. "Each time, I was alone, and by concentrating, I was able to make it stop. Luckily, it hasn't happened when I've been around people".

"But still, you have to tell somebody" Clover urged. "Maybe Cedric would know what is going on".

"Right now, I'd rather keep it quiet" Madeline said.

"Okay" Clover responded. "But if it starts to get out of hand, you have to promise me you'll say something".

"Very well" Madeline relented. "... if it comes to that".

**In Roland's study**

A little later, as Madeline was getting ready to go out to the carriage and leave for school, Baileywick walked up to her and informed her that King Roland wanted to see her in his study. Madeline went to Roland's study, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Roland invited.

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, Madeline" Roland started. "Your mother and I thought it would be nice to let you have a slumber party in the observatory on Friday night. You may invite Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, and any of your other girl friends".

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline beamed.

"Amber has offered to help you with the details" Roland started. "She said to make sure and tell you it will be behind the scenes help, and she won't interfere with the actual slumber party - she wants it to be _your_ night. Tell you the truth, Madelline, Amber is very sorry for how she treated you in the past. This is a way for her to make amends".

"Tell Amber I'll accept her help" Madeline smiled. "It's my first slumber party, and I would appreciate any help she could give me".

"I'll let her know" Roland acknowledged. "Meanwhile, how are you feeling today?".

"I'm fine" Madeline reassured Roland.

"Very well, then" Roland smiled. "You've better be off to school. Have yourself a good day".

"I will" Madeline smiled back. "And thank you again for the slumber party".

"Your welcome" Roland smiled.

**In Cedric's workshop**

After Madeline, an eight-year-old Sofia, an eight-year-old Lucinda, a teenage Amber, and a teenage James had left for school, King Roland walked up to Cedric's workshop. Once at the door of the workshop, Roland knocked on the door. In a few moments, Cedric opened the door.

"King Roland" Cedric smiled. "Please, come in".

"Thank you" Roland said as he walked into the workshop.

"What my I do for you?" Cedric asked.

"It's about Madeline" Roland started. "You've heard about her slapping Amber at Royal Prep?".

"Word does get around" Cedric answered. "And your concerned that Madeline's anger might have awakened something inside her?".

"I see we're on the same page, Cedric" Roland said "Afterall, Madeline's mother is descended from the same bloodline as the royal family of Arendelle, and you did magically scan Madeline when she was born and discovered that Madeline has the Arendelle ice power. It is said that such ice power can be awakened by extreme anger".

"... like the anger she experienced with Amber" Cedric observed.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Roland remarked, concerned.

"If the ice power does awaken in Madeline, she could be taught to control it" Cedric started. "Perhaps even turn it into a power for good".

"I just don't want Madeline to get hurt" Roland remarked.

"I know" Cedric said as he gently put his hand on Roland's shoulder. "The two of us will keep an eye out, and if the ice power does show up in Madeline, I'll be available immediately to help in whatever way I can. To that end, I'll look up everything I have on the Arendelle ice power. Perhaps something there will be of help".

"Thank you, Cedric" Roland said, somewhat relieved.

**At Royal Prep**

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked into class, and saw an eight-year-old Vivian already there. Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked up to Vivian.

"Good morning, Vivian" Madeline smiled.

"Good morning, Madeline" Vivian smiled back. "Good morning, Sofia, Lucinda".

"Good morning, Vivian" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"Madeline" Vivian started. "My Mom said yes. Here is the form you gave me, filled out". Vivian then handed the form to Madeline.

"I'll make sure this is sent to Mrs. Hanshaw as soon as possible" Madeline smiled.

"What's going on, Madeline?" Sofia asked.

"Vivian is going to become a Buttercup scout" Madeline smiled. "She'll be with us in Mrs. Hanshaw's troop".

"Wonderful!" Sofia smiled. "We're gonna have so much fun, Vivian".

"It's going to be great having you in our troop, Vivian" Lucinda smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it" Vivian smiled.

"Now that I have the three of you together, there's something I'd like to ask you" Madeline said.

"What can we do for you, Madeline?" Lucinda smiled.

"How would the three of you like to come to a slumber party in the castle observatory Friday night?" Madeline asked. "Dad surprised me with the idea this morning".

"We'd love it!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed with glee.

"Sounds fun" Vivian smiled.

"Then, it's a date?" Madeline asked.

"Yes!" Sofia, Lucinda, and Vivian smiled.

"I'll be inviting Ruby and Jade as well" Madeline added. "All I have to do now is to find Jun and ask her".

**Friday **

School had left out for the day, and Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline were back at the castle. Soon, the guests for the slumber party arrived - Vivian, an eight-year-old Ruby, an eight-year-old Jade, and a seven-year-old Princess Jun.

After supper, Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Vivian, and Jun went up to the observatory. When they walked into the observatory, they discovered that seven canopy beds had been set up, along with some snacks and soft drinks.

"Sweet!" the girls exclaimed in glee.

Ruby and Jade, in typical Ruby and Jade style, started things off.

"We're at a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover" Ruby and Jade started singing. As Ruby and Jade sang, the other girls started dancing and giggling.

Soon, it became time for an activity - building your own dream castle. The girls split up into teams, with Madeline and Vivian working together, Sofia and Lucinda working together, and Ruby, Jade, and Jun working together. Each team then planned out their dream castle, using materials that had been brought up to the observatory.

After a while, each team had each built an impressive dream castle. Madeline and Vivian's dream castle included slides instead of stairs, giant trees, koala bears, and musical chairs. Sofia and Lucinda's dream castle included a sorcerer's workshop, a huge stable for flying horses, and a mote with dolphins. Meanwhile, Ruby, Jade, and Jun's dream castle included a tiara factory, dressmaking shop ... and dragons.

"I have a pet dragon" Vivian remarked. "Her name is Crackle".

"Nice" Jun smiled. "So, the stories about you having a dragon are true. What about the caves, the bats ...". Jun then stopped herself. "I'm sorry, Vivian. I'm being incredibly nosy".

"That's okay, Jun" Vivian smiled. "It's nice that somebody came out and actually asked me. The truth is that there are no caves, or bats, or gnomes, or strange noises. Too bad - it might be fun having those things".

Everybody giggled.

"We have trolls" Madeline announced.

"We do?" Sofia and Lucinda asked.

"They live in caves under the castle" Madeline answered. "They are really quite friendly, and they love looking at the stars. In fact, I have a surprise for everybody - they are coming up here tonight, and we're all going to look at the stars".

In a few moments, Gnarly, Teeni, and some of the other trolls came into the observatory.

"Hello, Gnarly" Madeline smiled.

"Hello, Madeline" Gnarly smiled back.

Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Vivian, and Jun spent a little time getting to know Gnarly and his friends, then everybody laid on the floor looking up at the stars. The trolls loved looking at the stars, and became very happy. Soon, the trolls were so happy that they started making music with their clubs. The girls then started dancing to the music and having a great time.

Below the observatory, Queen Miranda, and Amber, were listening to what was going on in the observatory.

"That sounds ... lively" Miranda remarked with a smile.

"Sounds like the trolls are up there" Amber smiled.

"We have trolls?" Miranda asked.

"They live in caves under the castle" Amber answered. "They are really quite friendly. Madeline made friends with them a few months ago".

Amber smiled while looking up toward the observatory, happy that everybody was having a good time.

"Why don't you go on up and join in?" Miranda suggested.

"This is Madeline's night" Amber said. "I don't want to get in the way".

"I'm sure Madeline would love to have you" Miranda smiled.

"Well, if you insist" Amber smiled. "But first, I think I'll become a bit more age appropriate". Amber then held her amulet, concentrated, and soon transformed from a teenager into a nine-year-old girl.

"Have fun, Amber" Miranda smiled as Amber went into the elevator that went to the observatory.

The elevator stopped at the observatory, and the doors opened. Madeline saw Amber, and walked over with a smile on her face.

"It's great to have you here, Amber" Madeline smiled. "We're having so much fun. Come on over and join in".

Amber and Madeline then walked over to where everybody was, and joined in the fun. A wonderful time was had by all.

**Later, in Roland and Miranda's bedroom**

"Rollie, I didn't know we had trolls in the castle" Miranda remarked.

"Yes, we do" Roland answered. "Thanks to Madeline, we are now friends with the trolls. There had been a rule, since King Gideon's time, that the trolls stay below in their caves, and we stay above. A few months ago, when Madeline was flying a kite, her kite blew down to where the entrance to the troll caves are".

"What happened next?" Miranda asked.

"Madeline went down to get the kite, and met one of the trolls in the process" Roland continued. "The two of them started talking, and she found out there had been a great injustice carried out against the trolls in King Gideon's time. One night during King Gideon's time, the trolls came above and were looking at the stars. They were so happy that they started banging their clubs in glee. King Gideon thought the trolls were attacking, and had his guards chase the trolls back to their caves".

"So, what did you do, Rollie?" Miranda inquired.

"Madeline came to me and told me what the trolls had told her" Roland said. "I agreed to meet with the trolls, and they showed me how they bang their clubs when they are happy. I saw then that a great injustice had been done to them. I lifted King Gideon's order, and decreed that not only were the trolls our friends, but they were free to come up anytime they wanted. We've been friends ever since".

"I heard they were at Madeline's slumber party tonight" Miranda remarked.

"Yes, I know, Miranda" Roland smiled. "Madeline asked me if she could invite them over so they could look at the stars, and I said yes. Afterall, Madeline gets along very well with the trolls, and they like her very much. They are all the best of friends."

Miranda smiled.

Roland stopped for a few moments, lost in thought. He then continued. "Miranda, I have something to tell you about Madeline".

"What do I need to know, Rollie?" Miranda inquired.

"Madeline's birth mother is an older sister to Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Roland started. "When Madeline was born, Cedric magically scanned her, and discovered that she has Elsa's ice power".

"Does Madeline know?" Miranda asked.

"No" Roland replied. "It has remained buried in Madeline's body, and Madeline has not shown any sign that the power has surfaced. However, the power has been known to activate when the bearer experiences extreme anger".

"Are you afraid that when Madeline slapped Amber at Royal Prep, it might have triggered something?" Miranda wondered.

"I don't know" Roland answered. "We'll have to keep an eye on Madeline in a discreet way, and see if anything does happen. Ice power can be dangerous without the proper training".

"Understood" Miranda acknowledged. "You know, Rollie, since you've told me about Madeline, I feel I must now tell you about Sofia and Lucinda".

"Well, I know that they are advanced, magically speaking" Roland pointed out.

"There's more, Rollie" Miranda started. "Lucinda, because she's a witch, has the ability to change her shape at will. And, as for Sofia, she has a special gift as well - she can move objects with her mind. Please don't think of them differently now that you know".

"I would never do that to them" Roland gently reassured Miranda. "As far as I'm concerned, what you told me makes them even more special".

Miranda sighed in relief.

"Would it be possible to bring in Sofia and Lucinda on this?" Roland asked.

"Have them keep an eye on Madeline?" Miranda wondered.

"In a sisterly way" Roland answered. "If Madeline shows signs of her ice power activating, we'll need to know about it as soon as possible so we can help Madeline through it".

"Let me talk to Sofia and Lucinda, Rollie" Miranda requested. "I'm sure that once they understand the situation, they will want to help".

"I'll leave it in your capable hands, Miranda" Roland said.

**The next morning**

The next morning, before breakfast, Miranda met with Sofia and Lucinda in private. Miranda explained to Sofia and Lucinda that Roland knew about their special powers, and that he was okay with that. Miranda then explained the situation regarding Madeline.

"I don't know about this" Lucinda started, concerned. "I understand what's going on, but it seems like we're spying on our sister".

"Think of it like this, Lucinda" Miranda gently started. "It's not spying so much as it is keeping a protective watch on Madeline. If her ice power suddenly surfaces, we want to know immediately so we can help her through it".

"Well, since you put it that way, then I guess it would be okay" Lucinda relented.

"We'll keep an eye out on Madeline" Sofia said. "Lucinda and I love her, and we only want the best for her".

**The hike**

It was now mid morning. In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade were all wearing their Buttercup scout uniforms when Mrs. Hanshaw walked up.

"Gather round, Buttercups" Mrs. Hanshaw announced. "I want you to meet our troop's newest members".

Madeline, Vivian, Jun, and two eight-year-old twin girls, all wearing Buttercup scout uniforms, walked up.

"From Dunwitty, we are honored to have Meg and Peg" Mrs. Hanshaw started. "And since Royal Prep is in the Dunwitty area, we are honored to have Princesses Jun, Madeline, and Vivian. Lets give them a warm Buttercup welcome".

Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade all gathered together, and gave the new Buttercups the Buttercup welcome. "Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room! Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!".

"Who would like to present our new Buttercups with their Buttercup vests?" Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

"I will" Sofia volunteered with a smile.

Sofia helped Jun, Madeline, Meg, Peg, and Vivian put on their vests.

"Your Buttercups now!" Sofia smiled at the five new Buttercup scouts.

"I can't believe there are princesses in our Buttercup troop" Meg said.

"I can't believe we're at the castle" Peg smiled.

"It was very nice of the queen to have us over" Mrs. Hanshaw pointed out.

"It's my pleasure, Helen" Queen Miranda smiled.

"Hey! What are those?" Peg asked, pointing at Sofia's vest.

"And why don't we have any?" Meg asked.

"They're badges" Sofia answered. "You have to earn them".

"When you're a Buttercup, you have to explore the great outdoors" Ruby explained. "And learn new things".

"And for every new activity you do, you earn a badge, which you put on your vest" Lucinda added. "I got this one for swimming, this one for first aid, and this one for dragon spotting".

"I wanna spot dragons" Peg smiled.

"And any Buttercup who fills her entire vest with badges earns a special sunflower medallion" Mrs. Hanshaw announced, displaying such a medallion to the girls.

"Ooohh!" The girls exclaimed in awe.

It was soon time for the Buttercups to start their hike through the Peppertree Forest. Mrs. Hanshaw and the Buttercup scouts climbed aboard a horse drawn wagon, and in a few minutes arrived at the forest. Everybody then climbed down from the wagon, and gathered together.

"Alright, Buttercups" Mrs. Hanshaw started. "Let's put the _great_ in the great outdoors!".

Everybody then started singing.

"_Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room! Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!"._

"Come on, Meg and Peg" Sofia smiled. "Come on, Madeline, Vivian, Jun". Everybody then started the hike.

"_Look at me, I'm a Buttercup! I may be young, but I'm growin' up! Make some room, and watch us bloom! Look at me hike through the trees, I learn to do new things with ease. Here I go, now watch me grow!"._

"_We'll sing our song, as we go along. We're growin' up. We're Buttercups! We love to learn, for each badge we earn. We're growin' up. We're Buttercups!"._

"_We're all for one and one for all. Learning while we have a ball. We're young, that's right, but brave and bright! Every bird must leave the nest. Spread her wings to join the rest. Before you fly, you've gotta try!"._

"_We'll sing our song, as we go along. We're growin' up. We're Buttercups! We're Buttercups! We love to learn, for each badge we earn. We're growin' up. Growin' up. We're growin' strong. Growin' strong. And that's our song. We're Buttercups!"._

The Buttercups then stopped.

"Time for a water break, Buttercups" Mrs. Hanshaw announced.

Everybody sat down, and brought out their canteens. Madeline and Vivian sat down by a tree. Suddenly, Madeline's hands turned blue, and a very light snow came from her palms.

"_Oh please!"_ Madeline thought. _"Not again!"_. Madeline concentrated, and the light snow coming from her palms stopped, and her hands returned to their normal color.

"Madeline?" Vivian asked. "What was that?".

"You saw?" Madeline asked Vivian, nervous.

"Yes" Vivian answered.

Madeline looked around, and it appeared nobody else had seen what she had done. Madeline then turned back to Vivian.

"Please, Vivian" Madeline pleaded. "You can't tell anybody about what you just saw. It's something that's been happening for a few days now. I don't want other people to know. I'm afraid people might think I'm some kind of freak".

Vivian remembered what it was like to be treated differently. Vivian was shy and quiet, and a lot of people thought of her as strange and different. Vivian's heart went out to Madeline.

"I promise you, Madeline, that if anybody finds out about what you can do, it won't be from me" Vivian gently reassured Madeline.

"Thank you" Madeline smiled.

"Anytime" Vivian smiled back.

After the water break, the Buttercups continued their hike. After a little while, Mrs. Hanshaw motioned the girls to stop.

"Okay Buttercups, here's your first chance to earn a badge" Mrs. Hanshaw announced. "Each Buttercup will make a birdhouse out of twigs and bark. Alrighty then, go to it. Buttercups, bloom!".

Each girl went off to find materials. Once the materials were gathered, the girls started working on their birdhouses. Meg and Peg had difficulty at first building their birdhouses, but got the hang of it after a while and were able to eventually build their birdhouses. Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade, being seasoned Buttercups, were able to build their birdhouses without much difficulty.

Madeline and Vivian, like Meg and Peg, had difficulty at first building their birdhouses. However, the two stuck with it and after a little bit managed to build their birdhouses. Meanwhile, Jun had an easier time of it, and soon built a very creative birdhouse in a Chinese style.

Mrs. Hanshaw then looked at each birdhouse.

"An excellent job, each and every one of you" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "Each of you have earned your birdhouse building badge".

All the girls cheered. The hike then continued until the group reached a clearing filled with logs, sticks, and stones.

"We need wood for our cookout" Mrs. Hanshaw explained. "Every Buttercup who gathers a pile of wood gets a wood gathering badge. Alrighty, let's pick up sticks!".

Every girl was successful in gathering a pile of wood. Soon, each girl placed her pile of wood on the ground, and successfully started a cooking fire.

"Alrighty then, Buttercups" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "You've got the logs, now cook your dogs!".

Each girl then had a grand time cooking hot dogs, and eating them. After eating their hog dogs, and after putting out the cooking fires, Mrs. Hanshaw and the girls continued their hike until they reached an area of the forest filled with a variety of flowers.

"Okay, Buttercups, it's time to find out how well you know your wild flowers" Mrs. Hanshaw said. "Everyone must pick a bouquet of daisies and daffodils. But be careful not to touch any Meddlesome Myrtle".

The girls fanned out, and each was successful in picking a bouquet of daisies and daffodils. At one point, Jun was getting near some Meddlesome Myrtle when Madeline stopped her from going any further.

"Careful, Jun" Madeline cautioned. "That's Meddlesome Myrtle".

"Thank you, Madeline" Jun smiled in gratitude as both of them stepped away.

"Nice job in spotting that Meddlesome Myrtle, Madeline" Mrs. Hanshaw praised. "Your new to the Buttercups, and yet it seemed like you've had experience in the past with Meddlesome Myrtle".

"My Aunt Tilly taught me about Meddlesome Myrtle, and it's dangers, when we were out on a walk to pick airabella apples" Madeline responded. "She knows so much about the outdoors, and is so much fun to be with".

"Sounds like somebody we'd like to meet" Sofia smiled.

"Aunt Tilly visits from time to time" Madeline smiled back. "She's gonna love you and Lucinda".

"Buttercups!" Mrs. Hanshaw announced. "You have each earned your flower gathering badge. Well done, everyone!".

With that, the hike wrapped up. In a little while, Mrs. Hanshaw and the Buttercup troop were back in the castle courtyard. A little bit after that, Mrs. Hanshaw awarded the girls the badges they had earned.

"Jade, Lucinda, Ruby, Sofia" Mrs. Hanshaw called. "Please step forward.

The four girls stepped forward, and stood before Mrs. Hanshaw.

"Girls, I am pleased to announce that the four of you, as a result of the badges you earned today, have each filled your vest" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "Therefore, each of you have earned your sunflower medallion".

Mrs. Hanshaw then pinned a sunflower medallion to each of their vests as Jun, Madeline, Meg, Peg, and Vivian cheered.

"That will be you, someday" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she looked at Jun, Madeline, Meg, Peg, and Vivian.

Mrs. Hanshaw and the girls then went inside the castle - King Roland and Queen Miranda had invited them to have supper at the castle. A grand time was had by all. It was a fine day that would be remembered always.

**Author's note**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle is from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Three of the Princes (Part 1)**

**A quiet Sunday**

It was now the day after the Buttercup hike. Since it was a Sunday, there wasn't much going on at the castle. In Madeline's room, Madeline looked in the mirror at herself. Staring out at her was the reflection of a pretty eight-year-old girl, with short red hair. Madeline then looked at her hands which, thankfully, were normal at the moment.

As Madeline was lost in thought, a brown female Labrador Retriever came up beside her. The female Labrador Retriever was Genevieve, Madeline's dog and faithful companion.

"What's wrong, Madeline?" Genevieve wanted to know.

"I just wonder what's happening to me?" Madeline replied. "Now I've got this power of producing snow from my palms, and it starts up at the most inconvenient times. Yesterday, it started up in front of Vivian. Luckily, Vivian said she wouldn't say anything to anybody".

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end" Genevieve reassured Madeline.

Madeline then hugged Genevieve. "I don't know what I would do without you, Genevieve".

A little while later, Madeline walked out to the courtyard where Sofia and Lucinda were waiting.

"Good morning, Madeline" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning" Madeline smiled back.

"Ready to do some flying horse riding?" Lucinda asked with a grin.

"I'm really looking forward to it" Sofia smiled.

James had offered to take Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline flying horse riding. James had his flying horse brought out, and had also arranged to have three flying horses brought in for the three girls. The three flying horses he had selected for Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline were smaller than usual, but would be the perfect size for the three girls.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline walked out to the castle stables where James was waiting, standing by his brown flying horse.

"Ah!" James smiled. "I have a surprise for the three of you - each of you now has your own flying horse. Dad bought them for you yesterday".

James motioned a stable hand to bring out the three horses. The stable hand then brought out a small purple male horse with a wine colored mane, a small tan female horse with a golden mane, and a small brown female horse with a darker brown mane. The three girls looked at the horses and instantly fell in love with them.

"Sofia" James said while looking at the purple male horse, "this is Minimus". James then looked at the tan female horse. "Madeline, this is Goldie". James then looked at the brown female horse. "Lucinda, this is Pepper". James then left them to get acquainted for a little bit.

Hello, Minimus" Sofia smiled. "I'm Sofia. Would you like to be my horse?"

"Oh, I don't know" Minimus replied. "If you could only speak horse, I could tell you that I'm afraid of everything, and I have short legs".

"I _can_ speak horse" Sofia replied.

"Whoa! How?" Minimus responded.

"Because of my amulet" Sofia answered. "It gives me the ability to talk to animals. Lucinda and Madeline's amulets give them the ability to talk to animals, too".

"Well, if that's the case, sugar, then my name is Goldie" Goldie said to Madeline. "I'd love to be your horse".

"And I'm Pepper" Pepper smiled at Lucinda. "I'm looking forward to being your horse".

"Goldie and Pepper are my sisters" Minimus said to Sofia.

Madeline mounted Goldie, as Lucinda mounted Pepper. As they walked out of the stable, Sofia mounted Minimus.

"You might be better served by another horse" Minimus warned Sofia. "I'm not exactly what you would call perfect".

"I think your perfect just the way you are" Sofia smiled.

Madeline riding Goldie, Lucinda riding Pepper, and Sofia riding Minimus soon reached where James was waiting on his flying horse. James then gave the girls instruction on how to ride flying horses. After a while of instruction, the girls had learned enough to give it a try.

Goldie and Madeline were the first to take off, and were soon in flight. As Goldie and Madeline flew around the castle, the two had a fun time. Pepper and Lucinda then took off, and soon were riding around the castle, having a fine time.

It was then Minimus and Sofia's turn to take off. In a few moments, they were in flight. Minimus was unsure of himself at first, but with Sofia's support, he managed to fly better than he had expected.

As everybody landed, James ran up.

"You three are naturals" James smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline. "I'd say your good enough to try out for flying derby".

"Oh, I don't know if we're that good" Lucinda commented.

"Well, there is a way to find out" James started. "There are three open slots on the Royal Prep flying derby team, Practice starts tomorrow, with a race scheduled for Saturday. You three could try out".

"You think we could?" Sofia asked, hopeful.

"I don't see why not" James countered.

"Sounds fun" Lucinda smiled. "I'll give it a try".

"I'd love to give it a try as well" Sofia said with a grin. "How about you, Madeline?".

"You know" Madeline started, "it _does_ sound fun. I'm in".

"I'll make the arrangements, then" James smiled.

**The next day, at Royal Prep**

The next morning, at the Royal Prep stables, Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, and James arrived. The three girls were dressed in riding outfits.

"Alright? Who's ready for practice?" Sir Gilliam asked a small group of young princes.

"My sisters are here to try out for the Royal Prep flying derby team" James announced.

The young princes started laughing, as an eight-year-old Prince Hugo stepped forward.

"I guess the princesses didn't get the memo about this being a prince only sport" Hugo rudely said.

"Go back and shop for royal bling!" another young prince rudely shouted at Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline.

Sir Gilliam didn't like how the situation was shaping up, and he was getting madder and madder by the second. Finally, after some additional heckling from some of the princes, Sir Gilliam had reached his limit.

"ENOUGH!" Sir Gilliam shouted. "There is no official rule about princesses not being able to try out for the team!".

"The princesses will, of course, need to be sponsored in order to try out" Hugo pointed out, seeing a chance to throw a monkey wrench into the works.

"Then, as a current member of the Royal Prep flying derby team, I will sponsor them" James responded. "Satisfied, Hugo?!".

"Then it's settled" Sir Gilliam smiled. "The princesses will be allowed to try out for the team".

There was some grumbling from the young princes, but the decision had been made, and that was all there was to it.

A short while later, the practice began. Minimus, Goldie, and Pepper had been brought to the Royal Prep stable, and Sofia, Madeline, and Lucinda walked their horses out to the starting line where the young princes and their flying horses were waiting. Everybody mounted their horses. Sir Gilliam stepped forward, and gave the signal to start. With that, the flying horses and their riders took flight.

During the flight, the young princes, including Hugo, did everything they could to make it tough for Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline. However, the three princesses were able to hold their own. At one point, Hugo cut in front of Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline to slow them down. However, the three managed to stay in flight.

Soon, it came time to land. Madeline saw an opportunity to cut in front of Hugo, and she and Goldie took it. Hugo was caught off guard, and almost lost control of his horse as Goldie and Madeline landed.

In a few moments, Hugo came running over, very angry.

"What do you think your doing?!" Hugo shouted as he grabbed Madeline by the collar. "You stupid girl! I'll teach you to get in my way!". Hugo then started to bring his hand up to strike Madeline.

Madeline brought her hands up to defend herself. Suddenly, her hands turned blue, and a powerful blast of snow and ice shot from her palms at Hugo. Before anybody knew it, Hugo stood there ... frozen.

The young princes stood there in shock. Sofia and Lucinda then raced up, having witnessed what had just happened.

"Oh my God!" Sofia exclaimed.

Madeline just stood there, totally in shock over what had just happened. Lucinda walked over to Madeline.

"It's alright" Lucinda reassured Madeline. "Sofia and I are here".

Sir Gilliam raced over, and saw Hugo frozen.

"Get Miss Flora" Lucinda said to Sir Gilliam.

Sir Gilliam then raced off toward the school.

**Miss Flora arrives**

In a few minutes, Sir Gilliam returned with Miss Flora. As soon as Miss Flora arrived, Lucinda took her aside.

"Miss Flora", Lucinda started, "it would appear that Madeline has ice power. Madeline is of the same bloodline as Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It would be wise if King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Mr. Cedric were called here at once".

"Okay, Princess Lucinda", Flora started, "I understand the basics. But how did Prince Hugo become frozen like that?".

"He was angry that Madeline and her horse cut him off during practice" Lucinda explained. "After everybody landed, he charged at Madeline, grabbed her by the collar, and was about to strike her when she brought her hands up. The next thing we knew, a blast of snow and ice came from her hands, and Hugo got frozen".

"I see" Miss Flora observed.

"I don't think Madeline knew what she was doing" Lucinda said. "To me, it looked like it just happened out of the blue".

"I'll send for your parents, and Mr. Cedric, immediately" Miss Flora said. "Meanwhile, lets get Prince Hugo to my office".

**In Miss Flora's office**

A few workers at Royal Prep had managed to carry Prince Hugo into Miss Flora's office. Meanwhile, Madeline was sitting down in shock, while Sofia and Lucinda were trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Prince Hugo's father stormed into the office, and looked directly at Madeline.

"You little freak!" Hugo's father shouted. "What have you done to my son?!".

"Watch the name calling, pal!" Lucinda snapped at Hugo's father.

"You shut up - witch!" Hugo's father snapped back at Lucinda.

"Hey! Your not gonna insult my sisters!" Sofia shouted at Hugo's father.

"I'll insult whoever I damn well please!" Hugo's father snapped at Sofia. "Your freak sister froze my son!".

"You want to call somebody a freak, you might as well call me a freak too!" Lucinda sharply pointed out. "As a witch, I can change my shape at will!".

"You might as well call me a freak as well!" Sofia snapped. "I can move objects with my mind!".

"We stand with our sister" Lucinda said. "We're a family".

"... a family of freaks!" Hugo's father sneered.

"Better that than being a bully!" Lucinda snapped. "Your son was going to strike my sister! Maybe, just maybe, he got what he deserved!".

"Why you filthy little ..." Hugo's father barked as he lunged toward Lucinda.

"You strike my daughter, and you'll have me to answer to!" a male voice boomed from the doorway. It was King Roland. Standing behind him was Queen Miranda, and Mr. Cedric.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Miranda directed. "Take Madeline out in the hall, and wait for us there".

"Yes, Mom" Sofia and Lucinda answered as they led Madeline out into the hall.

Out in the hall, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline sat on a bench as Sir Gilliam stood next to them.

"I am so sorry" Madeline cried as she looked at Sofia and Lucinda. "I don't know what happened. Hugo was going to strike me, and then ... it happened. Never mind I blew my chances to get into the flying derby. I blew both of your chances, too!".

"Nobody said you three were out the running" Sir Gilliam gently said. "However, Prince Hugo will need to be unfrozen, Princess Madeline".

"I don't know how!" Madeline cried as she got up and ran down the hall.

"We'll go after her" Sofia said to Sir Gilliam.

"Go" Sir Gilliam directed Sofia and Lucinda.

Back in Miss Flora's office, even though the girls had left, things were still going hot and heavy.

"How dare you call my girls freaks!" Miranda snapped at Hugo's father, "especially after your son tried to put his hands on my daughter! And, then, when I was walking in, I found out that the princes who were trying out for the flying derby were being totally disrespectful to my three daughters!".

"I want that freak daughter of yours out of this school until she gets that ice power under control!" Hugo's father snapped back. "Better yet, lock her up somewhere and throw away the key!".

"That will be enough, Roderick!" Cedric snapped at Hugo's father. "Your temper was a problem at Hogwarts, as it's becoming here!".

"How dare you!" Roderick shouted. "I'm a king. Your nothing but a sorcerer!".

"Your not _my_ king!" Cedric pointed out. "Members of my family have proudly served as sorcerers and sorceresses for over five hundred years. What about your family? What contributions have you made to the magical community?"

"If I may?" Roland interrupted. "We need to focus on the real problem here - how to unfreeze Prince Hugo".

**In the teenage wing of Royal Prep**

Madeline raced into the teenage wing of Royal Prep. She soon came across a familiar face - Tanya, Vivian's older sister.

"Madeline?" Tanya asked. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?".

"Have you seen Amber, Tanya?" Madeline asked in urgency. "I need to speak to her".

"She's in the dance hall, down there" Tanya pointed. "Is everything alright?"

Madeline bolted in the direction of the dance hall. Soon, she came to the dance hall, which was much larger than the one in the kids wing of Royal Prep. Looking around, Madeline spotted Amber. Madeline then ran over to Amber. Amber could see that something was wrong.

"What is it, Maddie?" Amber gently said as she hugged Madeline.

"I've done something terrible, Amber" Madeline said with tears in her eyes. "I'll show you".

Amber turned to Professor Popov who was teaching the class. "Something has happened" Amber said. "I'll need to check it out. May I be excused?".

"Of course, Princess Amber" Popov agreed. "Class is almost over anyway".

"Thank you, Professor" Amber smiled.

Popov then turned to Madeline, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, little one" Popov tried to reassure Madeline.

Amber then walked Madeline out of the dance hall, and the two then made their way toward Miss Flora's office. As Madeline was telling Amber about what had happened, Sofia and Lucinda raced up.

"Madeline!" Sofia cried out in relief. "There you are!".

"You had us worried, girl!" Lucinda exclaimed, glad to see Madeline.

"Everything is going to be alright" Amber announced. "Let's go to Miss Flora's office".

**Back in Miss Flora's office**

"Can anything be done to unfreeze Prince Hugo?" Roland asked Miss Flora.

"This is outside of my experience" Flora answered, before turning to Madam Lorach, teacher of Advanced Sorcery for Young Sorcery Students. "Is there anything you can do, Madam Lorach?".

"Unfortunately, it is outside of my experience as well" Madam Lorach answered. "The royal family of Arendelle has always kept the secret of ice power close to the vest as it were. It's something they rarely discuss to those outside of their family".

"Cedric, is there anything you can do?" Roland asked.

"Not without the chance of doing further harm to Prince Hugo" Cedric answered. "Ice power can be a very tricky thing to reverse. There is somebody, however, who can help ...".

At that moment, Amber came into Miss Flora's office, with Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda following behind her.

"Princess Amber" Cedric greeted. "Good. I was just about to have you summoned".

"What can I do?" Amber wanted to know.

"Now that you have an amulet of your own, this should be easy" Cedric remarked. "Please, step forward".

Cedric pointed his wand at Amber's amulet, and said "Unobfirmo Amber's Viscus Potentia". Amber's amulet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal. Cedric then walked Amber over to Hugo. "Just concentrate, Princess Amber. Think of Prince Hugo slowly unfreezing, and returning to normal".

Amber put her hand on Hugo's shoulder, and concentrated. A light glow surrounded Amber and Hugo as Hugo slowly started unfreezing. Soon, Hugo was back to normal. Hugo then looked around, and saw his father.

"Father, what happened?" Hugo asked, confused.

"I'll explain on the way home" as Roderick walked Hugo out of Miss Flora's office and down the hall.

"I'm sure your welcome" Miranda looked at Roderick, as Roderick gave Miranda a drop dead look.

"But ... how?" Roland asked, wanting to know how Amber was able to bring Hugo back.

"When Princess Amber was born, I magically scanned her, and discovered that buried inside of her was Princess Anna's heart power" Cedric answered. "I used my wand just now to unlock that heart power inside Amber". Cedric then walked over to Madeline. Madeline stepped back in fright.

"I won't hurt you, my dear, precious Madeline" Cedric reassured Madeline. "I simply want to help. Just stand right there. I promise you this won't hurt at all".

Cedric then pointed his wand at Madeline's amulet, and said "Retineo Madeline's Glacies Potentia". Madeline's amulet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Miranda wanted to know.

"I've just used Madeline's amulet to suspend her ice power" Cedric answered. "Her amulet will keep her ice power locked until she can be taught how to properly use it".

"It would probably be best if you took your children home for the day" Miss Flora suggested to Roland. "I think you'll need some family time today. They may return tomorrow".

"Thank you, Miss Flora" Roland acknowledged.

As everybody walked out of the office, Miss Flora turned to Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda. "The three of you may resume flying derby practice tomorrow".

"Thank you, Miss Flora" Sofia smiled.

Roland, Miranda, Cedric, Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber walked out to where their flying carriage was waiting. James was already inside the carriage. The carriage was a brand new carriage. It was longer than a normal carriage, and had a forward seating area with two long seats, and a rear seating area with two long seats - enough to accommodate everybody in the family. As soon as everybody climbed aboard, the carriage took flight.

Meanwhile, back at the Royal Prep stable, Sir Gilliam gathered together the young princes who had been practicing.

"How is Prince Hugo?" one of the princes asked.

"He'll be fine" Sir Gilliam said. "However, boys - your behavior toward the princesses today was unacceptable! If they return for practice tomorrow, you will treat them better! Do I make myself clear?!".

The young princes got the message fast.

**Aboard the flying carriage**

Amber, James, Sofia, and Lucinda were in the back of the carriage, comforting Madeline. Meanwhile, Roland, Miranda, and Cedric sat in the front part of the carriage.

"You never told me you knew Roderick, Cedric" Roland remarked.

"The two of us went to Hogwarts together" Cedric remarked. "He was in Slytherin House, and I was in Gryffindor House".

"I didn't know that Roderick was magically inclined" Roland pointed out.

"You wouldn't now, would you" Cedric started. "Roderick's family tends to keep their magical abilities a secret. A few generations ago, some of his family had the dubious distinction of being dark wizards. Roderick's family goes to great lengths to cover that up".

**Author****'s notes**

Gryffindor House, Hogwarts, and Slytherin House are from "Harry Potter".

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle are from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Three of the Princes (Part 2)**

**Back at the castle**

At Enchancia Castle, Roland, Miranda, and Madeline were sitting in Roland's study. Madeline was frightened, not only of her new power, but also of how her parents would react to it.

"Don't be frightened, sweetheart" Miranda gently said as she put her arm around around Madeline's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright".

"Madeline" Roland gently started, "how long have you had your new power?".

"Since I recovered from that fever a short while ago" Madeline answered. "There were a few times where my hands turned blue, and snow started coming from my palms. I was able to stop it by concentrating. But today, when Hugo grabbed me, it came out in full force before I could do anything. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen".

"It's alright, Madeline" Roland reassured her. "Now that we know what you can do, you can be taught how to use it, and how to control it. Until then, your amulet has suspended your new power. You won't have to worry about it getting out of hand".

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline said gratefully. "May I go to my room? I want to lay down for a little bit".

"Of course" Roland said.

As soon as Madeline left the study. Roland turned to Miranda.

"I'm making arrangements for Madeline to be taught by Queen Elsa" Roland started. "If anybody can teach Madeline to use and control her ice power, Elsa can".

"Good" Miranda said, relieved.

**In Madeline's bedroom**

Madeline was laying on her bed, looking into space, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Madeline asked.

"It's us - Sofia and Lucinda" Sofia answered. "May we come in".

Madeline got up, went to her door, and opened it. "Come in" Madeline invited in a low tone. Madeline was clearly shaken by what had happened at Royal Prep.

Sofia and Lucinda walked into the bedroom, then they both hugged Madeline, who started sobbing.

"It's alright" Lucinda assured Madeline.

"Just let it out" Sofia gently said to Madeline.

Madeline sobbed for the longest time as Sofia and Lucinda held her. After a while, Madeline had sobbed herself out.

"I can't go back to Royal Prep" Madeline sadly said. "I'll always be that freak!".

"The three of us are going to go back to Royal Prep, and we're going to hold our heads high" Lucinda gently said to Madeline. "Each of the three of us has a special power, and people are going to have to get use to that".

"The three of us will stick together, Madeline" Sofia gently said. "We'll be like The Three Musketeers - all for one, and one for all".

"I love the two of you" Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "I'm so glad your my sisters. Just one thing. Don't you think it's time you started calling me Maddie?".

"On one condition" Sofia smiled. "You start calling me Sof".

"And you start calling me Lucy" Lucinda added with a smile.

"Deal!" Madeline smiled. Madeline then laid on her bed. "I kind of tired right now. I think I'll get some sleep before supper".

"Sure thing" Sofia smiled. "We'll wake you up before supper".

As Madeline fell asleep, Sofia and Lucinda walked out into the hall.

"You know, Sof" Lucinda started. "Today in Miss Flora's office, it was a good thing Mom and Dad came in when they did. Otherwise, the way Hugo's father was going on at us, I might have just hexed him. Afterall, if Hugo hadn't put his hands on Maddie, Maddie's ice power might not have showed up like it did".

"I know, Lucy" Sofia answered. "And your to be congratulated for not hexing him".

Sofia and Lucinda hugged each other, then went into their rooms to do some homework. A few hours later, it was time for supper. Sofia and Lucinda woke Madeline up, and the three of them went down to the dining room.

In the dining room, everybody sat down to have supper.

"Maddie?" Amber asked. "What's wrong? You look tired".

"I almost didn't want to come down for dinner" Madeline answered. "How can ice power make you so tired?".

Roland looked at Madeline. "I should have asked you before, but when you used your ice power for the first three times, did it make you tired?".

Madeline thought for a few moments, then replied. "No. However, I was able to stop it before it would have made me tired".

"But when did you start becomming tired?" Roland asked.

"... After I froze Hugo" Madeline answered. "I didn't want to say anything to worry you, and I didn't want to make Hugo's father any madder than he already was".

"Well, you try to get a good night's sleep tonight" Miranda smiled at Madeline. "We'll see how your feeling tomorrow morning".

"James, isn't it your turn to walk Genevieve?" Roland asked.

"I did have plans to go out with some friends" James answered.

"It will only take a little bit" Miranda said. "You'll be done before you know it".

"Yes, Mom" James acknowledged. James then looked at Genevieve. "Let's go, Genevieve".

Genevieve stayed by Madeline's side, refusing to move.

"Please go with James on your walk" Madeline suggested to Genevieve.

"I won't leave you, Madeline" Genevieve started. "You are my owner, not Amber or James, but you".

"I know I'm the one who normally walks you, Genevieve" Madeline said. "I'm too tired, so please go with James, alright?".

"Okay, Madeline" Genevieve gave in.

**After supper**

As Miranda was seeing Sofia and Lucinda off to bed, Roland was in Madeline's room seeing Madeline off to bed. Miranda then met Roland out in the hall.

"Is Madeline asleep?" Miranda asked.

"Yes - sound asleep, after I read her a bedtime story" Roland answered.

"Oh, Rollie" Miranda started. "She must have used too much of her ice power".

"I should have put two and two together when Madeline said she was tired this afternoon" Roland commented.

"We'll have to see how she is in the morning, Rollie" Miranda gently said.

"Yes" Roland acknowledged. "Let's get to bed".

Madeline slept through the night.

**The next morning**

In Madeline's room, Genevieve licked Madeline.

"Okay, Genevieve - I'm awake" Madeline responded. Genevieve then laid down next to Madeline. As Madeline looked around the room, she saw Miranda standing there.

"Good morning" Miranda smiled as she kissed Madeline on the forehead. "How are you feeling today?".

"A bit weak, but at least that awful tired feeling is gone" Madeline answered.

"Are you up to going to school today?" Miranda asked.

"Yes" Madeline answered.

Later on at Royal Prep, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline, dressed in their riding outfits, walked up to the Royal Prep stable. Standing in front of the stables were the group of young princes who were there the previous day. One of the young princes then stepped forward.

"Princesses" the young prince started, "we're sorry for how we treated you yesterday. You have as much right to try out for the team as we do".

"Thank you" Madeline smiled.

Everybody climbed aboard their horses. The princes and their horses took flight. As Sofia on Minimus, Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie were about to take off, Hugo rode over.

"The other princes may have accepted you three, but I never will" Hugo said coldly as he and his horse got ready to take flight.

"Watch it, Hugo!" Sofia warned. "Or next time, you'll be frozen ... by me!". It was a lie, of course, on Sofia's part. However, it would give Hugo something to think about, and just might keep him in his place for a while. And, hopefully, Madeline's amulet would keep her ice power locked down.

Lucinda had to think of something fast. "Let's show him we belong here as much as he does" Lucinda said. "Let's go, girls!".

With that, the girls and their horses took flight, and were flying around the course, successfully handling each part of the course. Then, they came across the last thing on the course - the steeple. Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie, raced up the steeple, rung the bell, and flew downward.

"It's our turn, Minimus" Sofia smiled as she and Minimus started flying up the steeple.

"Oh, I don't know about this, Sofia!" Minimus exclaimed as he started slowing down. Minimus then was forced to slow down, turn around, and fly back to the ground.

As Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie, crossed the finish line, Sir Gilliam was standing there with a stopwatch.

"Looking good, you two!" Sir Gilliam smiled.

Lucinda and Madeline looked back to see where Sofia and Minimus were. Sofia and Minimus then walked up, dejected.

"Don't worry you two" Lucinda smiled. "You'll get it next time".

"I hope so" Sofia answered, not sure of herself.

**The next two days**

Over the next two days, practice continued. While Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie, were able to complete the course, Sofia on Minimus were still having trouble with the steeple. As much as they tried to climb the steeple, they couldn't.

Back at Enchancia Castle, Amber entered Madeline's bedroom, where Madeline was talking to Sofia and Lucinda. Amber then walked over to Sofia.

"Baileywick told me you were in here" Amber said to Sofia. "Are you okay? I heard you almost crashed?".

"I guess I need more practice" Sofia shrugged.

"But you only have one day left before the race" Amber pointed out.

"We know" Madeline sighed.

"Maybe the princes are just ... better at this" Amber suggested. "I think you should stop. I don't want any of you to get hurt".

Amber then left Madeline's bedroom.

"Sof, I know that Amber is looking out for your best interests" Madeline started. "But don't listen to her. We have to prove to Hugo that princesses can do anything princes can.

"Thanks, Maddie" Sofia smiled. "Your right"

"Remember, we're The Three Musketeers - all for one, and one for all" Lucinda smiled.

A little while later, the family was having supper in the dining hall.

"How was flying derby practice today, James?" Roland asked.

"Great" James smiled.

After supper, Sofia entered her bedroom, where Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught were waiting.

"Well, how did flying derby practice go?" Clover asked.

"Not so well" Sofia answered, dejected. "I can't even make it to the finish line, and I only have one more day before the race. I don't know what to do".

"My mother had a saying" Robin started. "The early bird gets the worm".

"What does Sofia need with a worm?" Mia asked.

"She doesn't, Mia" Clover pointed out. "What Robin's saying is get an early start tomorrow. You've got one more day, Sofia. Make it count".

"Your right!" Sofia smiled. "Thanks, guys".

**Friday**

Sofia and Minimus got an early start of it. As Sir Gilliam was walking to the stable with a cup of tea, Sofia and Minimus raced by.

"Good morning, Sir Gilliam!" Sofia smiled as she raced past him.

Sir Gilliam was taken off guard, and spilled most of his tea as Sofia and Minimus raced toward the course. Sofia and Minimus then started going through the various parts of the course as a song played.

"_I'm takin' off into something new .There's so much I gotta do. I'm the only one who thinks I'll make it through. But the only way to win, is to try and try again. They wanna count me out but I'll make them count me in"._

"_I can be anything. I can see anything. You can teach anything. I can reach anything. I can do anything. So can you, anything, that you try. Look and see. You can be anything"._

Sofia and Minimus then approached the steeple.

"Okay, Minimus. We can do it this time" Sofia said with confidence.

"That's what you said the last four times" Minimus responded, unsure of himself.

"Well, here we go!" Sofia said. "Up, Minimus. Up, up, up!"

Minimus started climbing, but soon found himself to be going slower and slower.

"We're not gonna make it!" Minimus exclaimed.

Minimus and Sofia then turned around and landed.

"It's my fault" Minimus said. "You should switch to a bigger horse".

"Your big enough" Sofia consoled Minimus.

"A faster horse, then" Minimus countered.

"Your plenty fast, Minimus" Sofia again consoled Minimus.

Hugo then came riding by. "You can talk to your horse all you want, but it's not going to get you through that steeple" Hugo cruelly said. "And if you can't finish the race, why even bother starting it? You should go back where you belong, with your other princess friends". Hugo then rode off.

Sofia just sat there on Minimus, looking very depressed.

**After practice**

When Sofia arrived back at Enchancia Castle after practice, she found Queen Miranda waiting for her.

"What are you doing out here, Mom?" Sofia asked.

"Waiting for you" Miranda smiled "Have you been practicing this whole time?".

"Yes" Sofia nodded.

"Well, I have some good news for you" Miranda announced. "Your father and I are coming to the tryout race tomorrow".

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Sofia said, awkwardly.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Miranda smiled.

"It's just that I've been thinking of not going" Sofia reveiled.

"Why?" Miranda wanted to know.

"I still can't make it through the steeple" Sofia admitted. "Maybe Hugo is right, and only princes should race".

"And maybe a princess can do anything a prince can do if she keeps trying, and never gives up" Miranda commented.

"Do you think I can make the team?" Sofia asked.

"I know you can" Miranda smiled. "But what's important is what you think".

Sofia thought about it for a few moments. "I'll race tomorrow, and I'll try my best".

"That's my girl" Miranda smiled as she kissed Sofia on the forehead.

**Saturday**

It was now the day of the flying derby tryout race. At the Royal Prep stable, Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline were bringing out Minimus, Pepper, and Goldie. As they looked up, they saw the royal carriage pass by with King Roland and Queen Miranda aboard.

"Good luck, girls" Miranda smiled from the carriage.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline then looked around to see that a large audience was gathering, waiting to be seated. At that point, James walked up.

"Good luck, you three" James smiled.

"Why are there so many people here?" Sofia asked James.

"They want to see if princesses can make the team" James answered. "So go out there and show them you can".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline looked at each other, then back at James. "Okay" the three girls smiled.

Everybody got on their horses, and started riding toward the starting line.

"You ready, Minimus?" Sofia asked.

"Ready for what?" Minimus responded. "Turning around and going back to the stable? You bet. Great idea!".

"Minimus, we're going to do fine" Sofia reassured him.

Sofia and Minimus soon arrived at the starting line, and positioned themselves next to Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie. Hugo gave the three girls a filthy look. Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather then flew up.

"Welcome to the flying derby tryout race!" Flora announced. "As everyone knows, the first three riders to cross the finish line earn their place on the Royal Prep's flying derby team! So without further ado ... horses, on your wings!".

"Get set!" Merryweather added.

"Go!" all three fairies said.

The horses dashed from the starting line.

"And they're off!" Sir Gilliam announced.

"Fly, Minimus!" Sofia said. "Yah!".

"Prince Hugo takes the early lead with Prince Mitchell just behind him" Sir Gilliam announced.

"Catch them, Minimus!" Sofia declared.

"Here comes the Enchancian princesses!" Sir Gilliam said to the crowd. "They're making they way through the pack".

Sofia on Minimus, Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie soon passed Prince Mitchell, and soon gained on Hugo. Madeline and Goldie suddenly picked up some speed, and got very close to Hugo.

"Looks like we need to take the little freak out of the race!" Hugo said to himself.

As the racers flew over a cottage, Hugo made his horse stop, right in front of Goldie. Goldie came to a sudden stop, throwing Madeline onto some hay bales as a result.

In the stands, Amber was outraged. "Prince Hugo did that on purpose!".

"See ya, princess" Hugo laughed as he continued the race.

Goldie flew down to check on Madeline.

"Are you alright, sugar?" Goldie asked Madeline, concerned.

"Yeah" Madeline sighed.

"What are you doing, Maddie?" Lucinda asked as she and Pepper flew up. "Get back on your horse".

"What's the point, Lucy?" Madeline sighed. "I blew it. But go. You and Sof can still win".

"So can you" Sofia said as her and Minimus flew up.

Sofia and Lucinda extended their hands. Madeline grabbed their hands, and Sofia and Lucinda lifted Madeline back onto Goldie.

"Let's go!" Sofia said to Lucinda and Madeline.

In a few seconds, Sofia on Minimus, Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie were racing to catch up with the pack.

"The princesses are back in the race!" a man in the stands exclaimed in glee.

Soon, they were passing the other racers, and were in sight of Hugo.

In the stands, Amber was watching the race through opera glasses. "Go girls!" Amber cheered.

"The Enchancian princesses have caught the pack, and passed them" Sir Gilliam announced to the crowd. "But Hugo still has the lead".

"There's Hugo!" Lucinda pointed out.

"And there's the steeple" Sofia said.

In the stands, Amber was cheering on her sisters. "Go girls! You can do it! Beat Hugo!".

"Let's go!" Lucinda smiled.

"Okay, we're going!" Madeline whooped.

"Come on, Minimus!" Sofia declared. "We can do this!".

"Oh, I don't know!" Minimus responded, not sure of himself.

"Well, I do!" Sofia answered. "Yah!".

"Okay, here we go!" Minimus exclaimed.

Hugo and his horse flew up the steeple, then flew through the steeple, ringing the bell in the process. He was followed by Lucinda on Pepper, and Madeline on Goldie. Lucinda and Madeline rang the bell as they flew through the steeple. Sofia and Minimus then flew up the steeple.

"Climb, climb, climb" Sofia urged Minimus.

Minimus was able to fly up the steeple, and fly through the steeple as Sofia rang the bell.

"I did it!" Minimus exclaimed.

Sofia and Minimus then started downward, much to the surprise of Hugo.

"How did she ...?" Hugo gazed back in disbelief, failing to notice an oncoming tree until it was right in front of him. "Whoa!". Hugo was able to avoid hitting the tree by just seconds. Lucinda, Madeline, and Sofia quickly bore down on Hugo.

In the stands, Amber continued to cheer on her sisters. "All they have to do is pass Hugo, and they'll win!".

"And as they turn down the stretch, it's Hugo and the Enchancian princesses, neck and neck!" Sir Gilliam announced to the crowd.

"Come on Sof, Lucy!" Madeline exclaimed in anticipation. "Let's win this!"

"Let's go, Pepper!" Lucinda smiled.

"Right on him!" Pepper exclaimed.

Lucinda on Pepper, Madeline on Goldie, and Sofia on Minimus were able to push pass Hugo and his horse, crossing the finish line and winning the race.

"You did it girls!" Amber exclaimed with glee from the stands.

"The Enchancian princesses have won the tryout race and made the team!" Sir Gilliam announced to the crowd.

Lucinda on Pepper, Madeline on Goldie, and Sofia on Minimus landed in the winners circle.

"We won, we actually won!" Minimus exclaimed. "Wait? Does that mean they'll expect us to win the next race? And the one after that? I think I need to lie down!".

As Minimus laid on his back, Sofia giggled. "Oh, Minimus".

"We did it!" Madeline exclaimed with glee as she hugged Sofia and Lucinda.

"Congratulations!" Sir Gilliam smiled as he walked up. "I hereby present the three of you with your official team jerseys".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline proudly put on the team jerseys as King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, and James walked up.

"What a race!" Roland smiled. "Well done, you three".

"We made the team!" Sofia beamed at Miranda.

"I knew you could" Miranda smiled.

Prince Hugo was dismounting his horse when Vivian and Jun walked past.

"Girls" Hugo greeted with a smile as he bowed.

"Schmuck!" Vivian commented as her and Jun walked past Hugo.

"Huh?" Hugo said in surprise.

Vivian and Jun walked up to Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline.

"Well done!" Vivian smiled.

"That was a fine race!" Jun smiled.

Amber came over and hugged Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline.

"You three did an outstanding job" Amber smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline beamed with pride. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

**Author'****s note**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle is from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Elsa arrives**

**That Sunday night**

In the royal dining room, the royal family was having supper.

"Oh, Madeline" Roland began, "I was hoping you wouldn't find out about your ice power until you were older. But now that your amulet has suspended your ice power, I can tell you that your power is from your mother's sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa is coming here tomorrow to teach you how to control your ice power".

"But, Dad!" Madeline exclaimed, "Aunt Elsa is no fun, not like Aunt Tilly who always makes things fun. I don't suppose Mr. Cedric could teach me?".

"I'm sorry, but he can't" Roland answered. "He doesn't have ice power".

Madeline looked disappointed.

"Since your Aunt Elsa is coming tomorrow to teach you how to control your power, it will need to be just the two of you" Roland said to Madeline. "I'm afraid that means that Genevieve can't be at your side. It would be better if Genevieve stayed away, and slept in her doghouse at night".

"But, Dad!" Madeline again exclaimed. "Aunt Tilly gave me Genevieve before I even knew Aunt Elsa. First my mother leaves, and now you want me to loose Genevieve too?! It's not fair!"

Madeline then banged her fist on the table. For a split second, her ice power leaked through, just enough to freeze her dinner, before her amulet regained control over her ice power.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Madeline exclaimed as she ran from the room.

"I never meant to upset Madeline like that" Roland remarked.

"I will get Madeline a fresh supper and take it up to her room" Baileywick offered.

"Thank you, Baileywick" Roland said gratefully.

Meanwhile, in Madeline's bedroom, a heated argument was going on between Genevieve and Clover.

"Back off, bunny!" Genevieve growled. "Madeline is my owner! Not you!".

"I was with Madeline long before you came here too!" Clover shot back.

"Madeline is mine!" Genevieve barked. "You like Prince James so much, you walk with him! He won't even stop to throw a stick or let me run around!".

"Stop acting like Princess Amber!" Clover exclaimed. "That's why we stopped helping Amber and instead started helping Madeline when she turned three!".

"That's enough – both of you!" Madeline exclaimed as she entered her bedroom. "I'm not in the mood!".

"What happened?" Genevieve asked. "I thought you were at supper".

"I'm sorry, you two" Madeline apologized. "Dad told me that Aunt Elsa is coming tomorrow to teach me how control my ice power. And, while I'm being taught, Dad says you can't be around me, Genevieve – and that you will have to sleep in your doghouse".

"That little thing that Amber made?!" Genevieve exclaimed. "Yuck! It looks like a fashion nightmare! Besides, I only sleep next to you, Madeline".

"You know, Genevieve, I just had an idea" Madeline announced. "Since you can't sleep with me, maybe you would like to sleep with Sofia or Lucinda? They are fun, too".

"I could give it a try, I guess" Genevieve remarked. "I guess it's better than sleeping in the doghouse".

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Princess Madeline" Baileywick started. "May I please come in? I have a fresh supper for you".

"Just a minute, Baileywick" Madeline said. Madeline then turned to Clover. "Hide, Clover" Madeline instructed. Clover than ran to a circular hole at the bottom of the wall, and squeezed through it. Madeline then picked up a small ball, and threw it halfway across the room before going to the door, and opening it.

"Sorry, Baileywick" Madeline apologized. "I was playing ball with Genevieve". 

"That is nice, princess" Baileywick said as he sat a fresh supper on a small table in the room. After he was finished putting the fresh supper on the table, Baileywick turned back to Madeline. "Madeline, your father is just looking out for you" he said before leaving.

A short while after Baileywick had left Madeline's bedroom, Amber walked up and was about to knock on Madeline's door when she heard Madeline talking to Genevieve.

"Your dad loves you" Genevieve said to Madeline. "What did you do before you got me?".

"He loves me – yeah right, Genevieve!" Madeline said sarcastically. "If he loved me he would have had a royal ball for me right after I was born. As it is, I wouldn't have had any kind of royal ball if it hadn't been for Sofia and Lucinda speaking up and offering to share their ball with me. Dad gave Amber and James a ball right after they were born, which means he must love them. On their birthday, Amber got a unicorn and James got a bicycle. On my birthday, what did I get? Another tiara! Like I don't have enough of those already! I would have liked to have gotten something special too, like Amber and James got!"

Madeline stopped for a moment, then continued. "I'm glad I have a new mom and new sisters now! I don't have to live in Amber and James' shadow anymore!".

Amber's mouth fell open upon hearing Madeline talk to Genevieve, and a tear came to Amber's eye. Amber then opened Madeline's door, and walked in.

"Why didn't you ever say anything, Maddie?" Amber asked sadly.

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday" Madeline responded. "And, you were still mean and bossy then, and I figured my saying something would just make hate me more, and make you mad at me".

Amber hugged Madeline, and held Madeline for a long time. "I'm so sorry ... about so many things" Amber gently said. "Hearing what you said about your birthday, I can see why you would be hurt".

"Well ... I was" Madeline sadly said. "I felt like I was nothing ... somebody just to be put up with".

"Things change ... right now" Amber said. "Your birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I am personally going to see that it's the best birthday ever. I will not have you feeling like a nothing, not when I can help it". Amber started walking out the door, then turned back to Madeline. "Don't you worry. I'm going to fix this".

As Amber walked out into the hallway, she came across Sofia and Lucinda.

"I can't talk now" Amber said. "I have to find Dad".

"What was that about?" Lucinda asked Sofia.

"Beats me" Sofia replied.

Amber reached King Roland's study, where Roland was having a meeting with the knights.

"I'm sorry for interrupting" Amber apologized as she entered the study. "I need to speak to you, Father - alone".

"Amber, how many times have I asked you to wait until these meetings are over?" Roland answered.

"Please, Father" Amber pleaded. "This is something you need to know about".

"Excuse me, please" Roland said to the knights before walking out into the hallway. Once in the hallway, Roland turned to Amber. "What is wrong, Amber?". 

"I've just talked to Madeline, and there are things we need to make right" Amber answered.

"What things?" Roland asked.

"Remember on mine and James' birthday when I got a unicorn and James got a bicycle?" Amber started. "On Madeline's birthday, what did she get? Just another tiara. That hurt Madeline, along with the fact that she didn't get a royal ball right after she was born. It made her feel like nothing. Can we make Madeline's birthday special, and have Madeline get a special birthday gift too?".

"We have hurt Madeline, unintentionally, haven't we?" Roland commented, feeling bad for Madeline.

"Yes, we have, I'm afraid" Amber sadly answered.

"We need to make this up to Madeline" Roland remarked. "We need to plan something very special for Madeline's birthday".

"I agree" Amber said. "When is Aunt Tilly coming?".

"In a few months" Roland answered.

"But Madeline's birthday is in a few weeks" Amber pointed out. "Could Aunt Tilly or Aunt Elsa keep Madeline busy so we could plan a special birthday party for Madeline?".

"I'll see what I can do" Roland said. "Amber, you've become a fine young woman, and a fine sister to Madeline. I'm very proud of you".

"Thank you, Father" Amber smiled. "I'll see you later".

As Roland walked back into his study, plans were already forming in his head. He would just need to get Amber, James, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, along with Madeline's friends from Royal Prep, and Ruby and Jade together without Madeline knowing.

A little while later, Roland was in Madeline's bedroom, tucking Madeline in for the night.

"Madeline, please" Roland started, "Elsa is going to help you use your ice power the right way".

"But why on a school day?" Madeline asked. "You know that's when the fairies are going to tell us about Game Day".

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Elsa doesn't want what happened to her to happen to you" Roland replied.

"What happened to Elsa?" Madeline wanted to know.

"I think I'll let Aunt Elsa tell you that" Roland responded. "You've better get some sleep – your going to have a busy day tomorrow".

"Please tell me, Dad" Madeline requested. "I'd like to know".

"Madeline" Roland gently said. "Your going to have a busy day tomorrow. You really need to be well rested. So it would be best for you to go to bed. We can discuss your Aunt Elsa later on".

"Yes, Dad" Madeline quietly said.

**The next day**

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In Roland and Miranda's bedroom, the two were having a discussion.

"Does Madeline know Queen Elsa?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Madeline does know Elsa, but Madeline isn't as close to Elsa as she is to Tilly" Roland answered.

"Why is that?" Miranda asked

"Well, Elsa is much more formal, where Tilly is much more free spirited" Roland answered. "Amber and James have always been more formal, and they bonded with Elsa. However, Madeline has always been free spirited, and she bonded with Tilly".

Roland stopped for a moment, then continued. "When Tilly visits, Madeline loves it, but Amber and James usually find a way out of spending time with Tilly, such as hanging out with friends. On the other hand, when Elsa visits, Amber and James love it, but Madeline usually finds a way out of it, such as having a friend over and hanging out with the friend instead".

"I wonder what will happen this morning when Elsa shows up?" Miranda inquired.

"Well, today is a school day which means Madeline's friends will be at school which is a good thing" Roland started. "The last time Elsa saw Madeline was a few years ago, and it was on James and Amber's birthday. At that time, Elsa brought along her sister, Anna, who is much more free spirited. Anna and Madeline got along very well".

Roland stopped for a moment, then continued. "I've already explained to Madeline that it's important for her to taught by Elsa. Madeline realizes that Elsa can teach her to use her ice powers properly. Madeline has assured me she will give her full attention to this".

"That's good to know, Rollie" Miranda responded, relieved.

Meanwhile, in Madeline's bedroom, Madeline had just woke up for the day, and was getting dressed. Next to Madeline was Genevieve.

"I'm not looking forward to Aunt Elsa coming this morning" Madeline remarked. "To be honest, she's always given me the creeps".

"I'm sure everything will be okay" Genevieve tried to reassure Madeline.

_Flashback:_

_Roland, Amber, James, and Madeline went to visit Elsa when Madeline was one-year-old. Elsa and Anna warmly greeted Roland, Amber, James, and Madeline._

_Elsa held Madeline. Suddenly, Elsa's hands started getting cold by accident. Elsa was able to bring her cold hands under control quite quickly, but not before Madeline got chilly, and started crying. No physical harm was done to Madeline, but deep down inside, Madeline always remembered what happened, and was nervous around Elsa ever since._

_End of flashback, and back to the present day._

"Well, I've better get downstairs to have breakfast, and prepare myself for Aunt Elsa's arrival" Madeline said in an unsure voice. "At least I get the day off from school".

After breakfast, a flying carriage was ready to take Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James to school. Before boarding the carriage, Sofia and Lucinda stopped to talk to Madeline.

"I wish I could just jump on that carriage right now and go with you" Madeline said.

"Everything will be fine" Sofia encouraged.

"Try not to worry, Maddie" Lucinda smiled. "We'll see you this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay" Madeline smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the carriage, and the carriage took flight on it's way to Royal Prep.

**Queen Elsa arrives**

Later that morning, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Cedric, Baileywick, and Madeline were standing in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, waiting for Queen Elsa to arrive. In a few minutes, a flying carriage landed in the courtyard. Baileywick then stepped forward.

"Queen Elsa of the Kingdom of Arendelle" Baileywick announced.

Queen Elsa stepped off of the carriage, and approached those standing in the courtyard.

"Queen Elsa" Roland greeted. "It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you again, Roland" Elsa smiled.

"This is my new wife, Miranda" Roland said to Elsa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miranda" Elsa smiled. Elsa then looked at Madeline. "Hello, Madeline".

"Hello, Queen Elsa" Madeline smiled, trying not to show Elsa how nervous she was.

"Please, don't be nervous" Elsa smiled at Madeline. "We'll get to know each other better, and I'm sure we'll get along just fine".

"Okay" Madeline said.

"Let's all go inside" Roland suggested. "I'll have somebody get your bags, Queen Elsa".

"I look forward to seeing Amber and James again, as well as meeting my two new nieces, Sofia and Lucinda" Elsa smiled. "And, I look forward to knowing Madeline better".

"Queen Elsa?" Madeline inquired. "Where is Princess Anna?".

"She had to stay behind and be in charge of Arendelle during my absence" Elsa answered.

"Oh" Madeline said, disappointed.

Later on, Elsa and Madeline sat down together in a sitting room. Elsa could tell that something was on Madeline's mind.

"Madeline, is there something on your mind?" Elsa asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Madeline answered in a cross way. "I understand I need to be trained to properly use my ice power. What I don't understand is why I have to be deprived of Genevieve?!".

"Why would you be deprived of Genevieve?" Elsa asked. "She's your dog, and loyal companion".

"Dad says Genevieve can't be around during my training, and I understand that part" Madeline answered. "But, Dad also says that Genevieve can't sleep in my room at night while I'm training, and I don't understand that! It's night for crying out loud, and it would be nice to have her around at night!".

"Stay here, Madeline" Elsa gently said. "I'll see what I can do. It's not my wish for you to be unhappy. I want this training to be a pleasant experience".

Elsa got up and left the sitting room. About fifteen minutes later, Elsa returned.

"Madeline" Elsa smiled, "I have good news for you. I've spoken to your father, and Genevieve may continue to sleep in your room at night".

"Oh! Thank you, Queen Elsa" Madeline smiled with tears of happiness.

Elsa hugged Madeline. "We all have our companions" Elsa smiled. "And I would not deprive you of yours".

"Queen Elsa" Madeline started, "Dad told me you didn't want what happened to you to happen to me. What did happen to you?".

"Well, considering you have ice power, you have a right to know" Elsa answered. "Before I became Queen of Arendelle, I had already had my ice power for a long time, and I kept it hidden. When I became Queen, my ice power got out of control, and caused the whole of Arendelle to be locked in an eternal winter. The only thing that ended it was Anna's love, which caused the eternal winter to end. I don't want your ice power to go out of control like mine did. Therefore, I'll teach you how to not only properly use your ice power, but how to keep it under control as well".

Madeline looked frightened at that point, and Elsa hugged her.

"Don't be frightened, Madeline" Elsa gently said. "I'll teach you everything I know. It will take a while, and you'll need to spend weekends at the palace in Arendelle so I can teach you. However, in the end, you'll be able to control your ice power, and not have to worry about it getting out of control".

"Okay" Madeline agreed in a quiet tone.

There had been something that Elsa had not told Madeline – one of the reasons why Madeline's mother had left. The truth was that Madeline's mother had ice power too, and she didn't want to endanger Amber, James, and Madeline just in case her power got out of control someday.

**That afternoon**

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James arrived back at the castle after school. Madeline had spent some time with Elsa in the Peppertree Forest, with Elsa teaching Madeline some basics of ice power. Madeline was now back in her bedroom, taking a bit of a rest, when a knock came at her door.

"Come in" Madeline invited.

Sofia and Lucinda walked through the door.

"So, how did it go, Maddie?" Lucinda asked.

"Okay" Madeline answered. "But I have a lot to learn about how to use and control my ice power".

"We have a surprise for you" Sofia smiled at Madeline.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"Today at Royal Prep, they had strawberry shortcake at lunch for dessert" Sofia answered.

"And we brought you some" Lucinda smiled as Sofia brought out a container from her backpack. Sofia then handed the container to Madeline.

"Thank you" Madeline said with pleasure. "I love strawberry shortcake".

"Go ahead, Maddie" Lucinda smiled. "Eat".

"Please, have some with me" Madeline smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Well, if you insist" Sofia smiled back.

The three then enjoyed eating the strawberry shortcake.

"You two are the best" Madeline beamed. "I'm so glad your my sisters".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled seeing Madeline happy.

Lucinda then saw that Madeline looked tired. "Are you okay, Maddie?" Lucinda asked, concerned.

"Yeah" Madeline answered. "Why do you ask, Lucy?"

"You look a bit tired, like just after you froze Hugo" Lucinda commented.

"Queen Elsa had me practice using my ice power today, and I guess it made me a little tired" Madeline answered.

"Maddie" Sofia started. "Why don't you take a nap before supper. If your still tired when it's time for supper, we can always have Baileywick bring supper up to you".

"Thank you, Sof" Madeline smiled. Madeline then laid down on her bed and went to sleep as Sofia and Lucinda walked out into the hall.

"I can't believe that Hugo had the nerve to tell everybody at Royal Prep that we're freaks!" Sofia exclaimed. "If he keeps this up, I'll move his lunch with my mind and make him wear it!".

"Sofia, please" Lucinda urged. "That is how you got into trouble at our old school in the village".

"I don't care, Lucy" Sofia remarked. "Hugo needs to watch what he says around Maddie. I mean, you saw how upset she got last night. Think about if her ice power were able to leak through her amulet a little. What if the whole school saw Madeline's ice power? What do you think would happen?"

"Your right, Sof" Lucinda answered. "But how can we keep Maddie calm so her ice power stays controlled? I mean the last week of school is almost here and Hugo might well set her off".

A little while later, it was almost time for supper. Amber had sent Sofia and Lucinda down to supper while she went into Madeline's room to wake Madeline up.

"It's time for supper" Amber said to Madeline.

"Just five more minutes?" Madeline requested.

Amber could see that Madeline was tired, so Amber left so Madeline could get some more sleep.

"What's the holdup, Amber?" James asked.

"Madeline is still tired" Amber answered. "You go ahead. I'm going to stay with Madeline. Would you have Baileywick send mine and Madeline's supper up here?".

"Of course, Amber" James said.

"And send my apologies to Aunt Elsa" Amber added. "My sister needs me right now".

James went to the dining room and informed everybody about what was going on. James was worried about Madeline, and it showed on his face.

"It will be okay, James" Miranda reassured him. "Madeline overdid it a little today. She just needs to rest".

"As Madeline gets use to her power, she'll grow less and less tired" Elsa added. "Just give it time".

**After supper**

After supper, Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's room when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

The door opened, and in walked Elsa.

"What may we do for you, Queen Elsa?" Lucinda asked.

"I wanted to get to know my two new nieces better" Elsa smiled. "And please, call me Aunt Elsa".

"Thank you ... Aunt Elsa" Sofia smiled.

"I noticed the two of you were quiet at supper this evening" Elsa started. "I know the two of you are worried about Madeline, but I get the impression that something else is going on as well".

"Let's just say it was a bad day at school today" Lucinda remarked.

"Sorry if we were quiet" Sofia added.

"It's not easy being different, is it?" Elsa started. "I'm different, too, with me having ice power".

"Prince Hugo has been blabbing it around Royal Prep that Lucinda and I are freaks because I can move things with my mind, and Lucinda, because she's a witch, can change her shape at will" Sofia responded.

"And the two of you are feeling alone, yes?" Elsa asked.

Sofia and Lucinda nodded their heads yes.

"The two of you will never be alone" Elsa smiled. "Your sisters, and you have each other".

Elsa put her hand on Sofia's shoulder. "Sofia, your ability to move things with your mind is a wonderful gift. Be proud of it".

Elsa then put her hand on Lucinda's shoulder. "Lucinda, you come from a well respected community of witches and warlocks. The witches and warlocks of Wendarby have a very fine history. Be proud of that".

At the same time, Cedric was standing in the hall, and overheard the conversation.

"So, Hugo is making life difficult for Sofia and Lucinda?" Cedric thought to himself. "I think it's time to level the playing field". Cedric stepped back out of sight, and waited for Elsa to leave.

A little while later, Sofia and Lucinda were talking among themselves in Sofia's room when a small notebook appeared before them in a puff of smoke. Lucinda picked up the small notebook, and started reading it when a note popped out. The note read:

_My dear princesses:_

_In this small notebook, you will find information about Prince Hugo's family – information that his family would not want leaking out to the general public. I'll leave it to you to use the information as you see fit._

_Signed, a friend._

Sofia and Lucinda started reading through the small notebook, discovering that a few generations ago, some of Hugo's family had the dubious distinction of being dark wizards. The small notebook also went into detail about some of the evil acts that those dark wizards carried out.

"Well" Sofia smiled. "We have leverage with Hugo".

"Indeed" Lucinda smiled back. "This notebook has some secrets that Hugo's family would not want to get out".

"I say we have a talk with the prince tomorrow" Sofia suggested.

"The look on his face is going to be priceless" Lucinda grinned.

In the hall, Cedric overheard Sofia and Lucinda's conversation, and chuckled. "Your going to get put in your place now, Prince Hugo, you little snot" Cedric thought to himself with satisfaction.

**That night**

Roland tucked in Madeline for the night.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, Madeline" Roland gently started. "In trying to look after you, and protect you, I got heavy handed. I forgot an important rule from school – rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. I'll be more considerate from now on. And I'm sorry for trying to deprive you of Genevieve. Your right that you should have her at night".

Roland then reached down and petted Genevieve. "I'm sorry, Genevieve, for the trouble I've caused you. You've been a loyal companion to Madeline, and you should be together at night. You should also be together during days when Madeline is not training to use her ice power".

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline smiled in gratitude.

"There is something else" Roland said. "Amber told me about the talk the two of you had last night. I am so sorry that you were made to feel like you were nothing. That wasn't my intention. But I can see how you would feel that way, considering you didn't get a royal ball when you were born, and how you received a tiara for your birthday when James and Amber got what could be considered special gifts for their birthday".

"It's just ..." Madeline started, but then stopped.

"What's on your mind?" Roland gently asked. "You can tell me. I'll listen".

"It's just that ... I feel that deep down inside, all of you blame me for Mom leaving" Madeline started as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't ask to be born, and I'm sorry that Mom didn't want me. But why should I have to be blamed for something that she did?".

Roland held Madeline as she cried ... and cried ... and cried.

"We don't blame you, sweetheart" Roland gently reassured Madeline. "I can see where you would think that. We walked around on egg shells in your presence, and it must have seemed, especially after you learned the truth, that we were blaming you. But that's not the case. We love you very much".

Madeline hugged Roland.

"I'm going to fix this" Roland said. "I can see where you'd feel you've been wronged. And I'm going to make it up to you. You will be made to feel special on your birthday. I know you will love it. And, in regard to your ice power training, you'll be allowed to once every so often postpone it when a special event you want to attend comes up ... such as the Flylight Pageant"

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline smiled.

"Your welcome, Madeline" Roland smiled back.

"So, what are you planning for my birthday?" Madeline asked, curious.

"Let's just say you'll be wonderfully surprised" Roland smiled. "Something you can look forward to".

At that moment, Elsa walked into Madeline's room.

"May I talk to Madeline for a while, Roland?" Elsa asked.

"Of course" Roland answered. He then turned back to Madeline. "Good night, sweetheart".

"Good night, Dad" Madeline smiled.

Roland then left the room as Elsa sat down on Madeline's bed.

"I told you a little today about my past involving ice power" Elsa started. "But I didn't tell you everything".

"Does it involve my mother?" Madeline asked.

"Yes" Elsa answered. "It's includes Janice - your mother, and my sister. Here is what you should know".

_Flashback:_

_Late one night, five-year-old Princess Anna and six-year-old Princess Janice wake their older sister, eight-year-old Princess Elsa, to play using Elsa's snow magic. They build a snowman, who Elsa names Olaf, and, as Elsa tells them, Olaf likes warm hugs. However, when Elsa hits Anna and Janice with her powers in an attempt to save her younger sisters from falling, the royal family journeys to the legendary Valley of the Living Rock to seek the help of trolls who suppress the magic from Anna and Janice, along with their memory of their older sister's ability. In order to protect Elsa from the world until she can learn to control her powers, she is kept away from everyone, including Anna and Janice, leaving both sisters distraught and lonely. Their despair only escalates when their parents die ten years later, after they go on a ship to sail somewhere when a storm erupts and a wave capsizes the ship. A few years after that, Anna and Janice's memories resurface in them._

_End of flashback, and back to the present day._

"Your father told me that you froze Prince Hugo" Elsa started. "What exactly happened?"

Madeline told Elsa about Madeline's fever, and how afterward her hands would turn blue every so often, but by concentrating she could bring it under control. Madeline also told Elsa about the incident with Hugo, how her powers came out in full force, and how she was tired afterward.

"After you used your ice power today, did it make you tired?" Elsa asked.

"Yes it did, why?" Madeline responded.

"Since you were born with ice power as I and your mother were, it will take a while for your ice power to start working the right way" Elsa answered. "When your ice power starts working the right way, it won't tire you as it does now".

Madeline was glad to hear that.

"Now get yourself a good night's sleep, little one" Elsa smiled at Madeline. "And come see me before you leave for school tomorrow, okay?".

"Okay" Madeline agreed.

"Good night, little one" Elsa smiled as she kissed Madeline's forehead.

"Good night, Aunt Elsa" Madeline smiled back.

**Author's note**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle is from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Changes**

**The following morning**

Just after breakfast, Madeline went to Elsa's room to see Elsa. Madeline knocked on Elsa's door.

"Come in" Elsa invited.

Madeline opened the door, and walked in.

"Ah! There are you, little one" Elsa smiled. "I have something for you". Elsa then brought out a pair of white gloves. "Here is a pair of white gloves that your great grandfather gave me".

"Why do I need gloves, Aunt Elsa?" Madeline asked. "It's not cold outside".

"These gloves will help you so your ice power won't come out" Elsa answered.

"I'd really rather not have them" Madeline said as her hand accidentally touched a mirror. The mirror then froze. "Oh no!" Madeline exclaimed. "Now I'm in trouble!".

"It's okay" Elsa smiled as she slipped the gloves over Madeline's hands. "Now go over to the window and touch it".

Madeline walked over to the window, touched it, and the window didn't freeze.

"See" Elsa smiled. "The gloves won't let your ice power come out".

"Thank you, Aunt Elsa" Madeline said gratefully.

"Your very welcome, little one" Elsa said as she hugged Madeline. "You've better be getting to school".

In a few minutes, Madeline raced up to the flying carriage which was waiting for her. Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James were already aboard.

"What are the gloves for, Maddie?" Lucinda asked.

"Aunt Elsa gave them to me" Madeline smiled. "They won't let my ice power come out since Aunt Elsa didn't want Mr. Cedric to keep my power suspended".

"That's nice" Sofia smiled.

The flying carriage then left Enchancia Castle on it's way to Royal Prep.

Meanwhile, in Roland's study in the castle, Elsa was having a conversation with Roland and Miranda.

"Is Madeline's ice power still unlocked?" Roland asked Elsa.

"Yes" Elsa answered. "She has to get use to it so it won't tire her out".

"But I had Madeline's ice power suspended so she wouldn't freeze anybody" Roland pointed out.

"I am sorry, Roland, but this is her first test to see if she can keep her power under control by herself" Elsa said.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Miranda asked Elsa.

"The gloves I gave Madeline this morning will keep her ice power from coming out" Elsa reassured Miranda. "And, I don't want Madeline to be locked up in a room by herself like I was as a child. Between us, I didn't tell Madeline about that – I didn't want to scare her".

**At Royal Prep**

Sofia, Lucinda, and Madeline were first to step off the carriage.

"See you girls after school" Amber smiled.

As Madeline went off to find Vivian and Jun, Amber and James stepped off of the carriage, and started walking toward the back of Royal Prep.

"You know, Amber?" James started. "Being kids wasn't so bad. I mean, we do have the same birthday, and we always enjoyed that as kids".

"I know, James" Amber smiled. "And I love our twin song".

"Yeah, I can't believe we made it up on our fifth birthday" James said.

"_And if trouble comes our way –_ you made that up after father caught us in his study after we had made a mess in there" Amber commented.

"And now it's our royal birthday song" James smiled.

"I also remember that part of the song was when we managed to give Aunt Tilly the slip because she wanted us to be her _little helpers_" Amber added.

Sofia and Lucinda, meanwhile, had went off to find Hugo. Soon, they discovered Hugo sitting on a bench by himself behind Royal Prep.

"Well, if it isn't two of the three freaks" Hugo mocked as he saw Sofia and Lucinda.

"Can it, Skippy!" Lucinda snapped at Hugo.

"We have something to discuss" Sofia grinned at Hugo.

"I have nothing to discuss with the likes of you" Hugo said as he started to get up.

"Fine, then" Lucinda started. "I'm sure the whole of Royal Prep will be interested to know that a few generations ago, some of your family were dark wizards".

That got Hugo's attention.

"You've better be able to prove that!" Hugo snapped.

"Sof, you want to do the honors?" Lucinda asked.

"I'd be delighted to, Lucy" Sofia smiled. Sofia then turned to Hugo. "Where to begin?" Sofia pondered. "How about with a certain Uncle Thornton, who used dark magic to kill a man to get his land. Or, how about a certain Uncle Lathan, who used dark magic to bring dead criminals back to life. And let us not forget a certain Uncle Giles who ...".

"ENOUGH!" Hugo exclaimed. "You've made your point. What do you want?".

"You stop spreading gossip about us and Madeline, and leave us three alone ... or we'll start spilling the beans about your family's past" Sofia answered.

"It's not so much to ask" Lucinda pointed out.

"And if I refuse?" Hugo asked.

"We have names, dates, and places" Sofia answered. "All things that can easily investigated".

Hugo gulped in shock.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Lucinda asked. "Leave us alone and keep your family honor, such as it is, or keep up your nonsense and drag your family's name through the mud?".

"You leave me alone, and I'll leave the three of you alone!" Hugo snapped.

"Deal" Sofia and Lucinda grinned in a wicked way as Hugo stormed off.

"Nice doing business with you" Sofia mocked at Hugo as he walked into Royal Prep.

"Well, I have to admit, that was well played" a girl's voice came from behind Sofia and Lucinda. The two of them turned around to see Amber standing there, smiling.

"The two of you haven't been royalty for all that long, but you've already learned how to play the game" Amber smiled. "I'm impressed. I'm also proud of you for not only standing up for yourselves, but Madeline too". The three then walked inside the school as Amber put her arms around Sofia and Lucinda.

A little while, Amber was walking to a class when she spotted Tanya, Vivian's older sister.

"Want to walk to class together, Tanya?" Amber asked.

"I'd like that" Tanya smiled. Tanya could see that something was on Amber's mind. "You seem to have something on your mind. Can I help?".

"Tanya, I am the worst sister to Madeline ever" Amber sadly said.

"Why would you say that?" Tanya asked.

"In the past, whenever Madeline wanted me to play with her, I turned her away because I wanted to hang out with Hildi and Cleo" Amber answered.

"Amber, that was in the past" Tanya comforted Amber. "You and Madeline are close now. Your a different person now. A kind, loving person".

"Thank you, Tanya" Amber smiled. "There's something else I'd like to discuss with you".

"What, Amber?" Tanya asked.

"Madeline's birthday is coming up, and we'd like you and Vivian to come over this weekend to discuss plans for her birthday" Amber answered. "Madeline will be away at her Aunt Elsa's then, so we can discuss it without Madeline overhearing. We'd like to surprise her for her birthday".

"Oh, that's so nice, Amber" Tanya smiled. "Vivian and I would be happy to come over. By the way, I'm so happy that Vivian is coming out of her shell, and I have Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda to thank for that".

**Gym class**

In the kids wing of Royal Prep, Miss Fauna was teaching gym class.

"Miss Fauna?" Hugo asked. "Why is Madeline wearing white gloves? I thought gloves were not allowed in any class".

"Thank you, Hugo" Miss Fauna said while turning toward Madeline. "Madeline, you will have to take off those gloves".

"I can't" Madeline said. "I promised my Aunt Elsa I wouldn't take them off".

"I'm sorry, but you will have to take your gloves off" Miss Fauna instructed. "Now hand them to me".

Madeline reluctantly took off her gloves, and handed them to Miss Fauna.

Later on in gym class, Hugo walked up to Madeline and pretended to be nice.

"Can you show me how to go upside down on the bars?" Hugo asked Madeline. "It's really hard for me".

"Oh, sure" Madeline nodded. Madeline then dusted her hands, grabbed the bars, and swung into the upside down position.

"Amazing!" Hugo gasped. "Now, just hold it so I can see exactly what your doing".

"I can try" Madeline responded as Hugo came closer to her. Suddenly, without warning, Madeline's ice power shot out, freezing everything in the gym.

"Well, Princess Madeline, what are you going to do now?" Hugo asked in a mocking tone.

"Watch it Hugo, unless you want me to freeze you again!" Madeline snapped.

"Maddie, please calm down" Sofia urged.

"Madeline, I want you to unfreeze this gym right now, please" Miss Flora requested.

"I can't" Madeline answered. "It makes me tired if I use too much of my ice power".

"How are you feeling, Maddie" Sofia asked, concerned.

"Not as tired as before, but I'm still a bit tired" Madeline responded.

In the teen wing of Royal Prep, Amber's amulet started glowing.

"Oh, great!" Amber thought in shock. "Don't tell me Madeline froze Hugo again?".

Amber rushed over to the kids wing of Royal Prep, and entered the gym.

"Miss Fauna, could I speak to Madeline alone?" Amber requested.

"Of course" Miss Fauna answered. "Class is dismissed.

The students went to change out of their gym clothes. Afterward, Sofia and Lucinda met Hugo out in the hallway.

"You went back on your deal!" Lucinda snapped at Hugo.

"So what?!" Hugo snapped back. What are you two freaks going to do about it?"

Sofia concentrated, and a vase flew through the air, hitting the wall just inches away from Hugo. He stepped back in shock. Lucinda then pulled out her wand, and pointed it above Hugo's head. A small storm cloud then produced thunder and lightning. The small storm cloud then rained, getting Hugo soaking wet. At this point, Hugo was shocked ... and frightened.

"You ever cross us again, what you just got will look like a Sunday picnic compared to what will happen next time!" Lucinda warned.

"Lucy, calm down" Sofia urged. "The last time you fixed somebody, it took us a week to find him!". It was, of course, a lie on Sofia's part. But Hugo didn't know that. And Lucinda quickly played along.

"All I did was put him in a lifeboat and zapped him to the middle of an ocean" Lucinda answered.

Hugo gulped in fright.

"Maybe I should do the same to Hugo?" Lucinda suggested.

"No, Lucy!" Sofia exclaimed. "Hugo, run!".

Hugo ran down the hall in fright. As he quickly turned a corner, Sofia and Lucinda looked at each other.

"He fell for it" Sofia grinned.

"Hook, line, and sinker" Lucinda grinned back.

Back in the gym, Amber was talking to Madeline.

"What did you do? And where are your gloves?" Amber asked Madeline.

"I'm sorry, Amber" Madeline responded, shaken. "Miss Fauna said I couldn't wear the gloves in class. And now look what happened!".

"It's alright" Amber comforted Madeline. "Calm down".

Amber's amulet then started glowing, and in a few moments, Elsa appeared.

"What happened?" Elsa asked. "Why is everything frozen?".

"Miss Fauna wouldn't let me have my gloves on in class" Madeline answered.

"It's alright, little one" Elsa said to Madeline as Elsa motioned Amber to come over.

"Madeline, I didn't want to tell you this, but I feel now I have to" Elsa started. "Remember when I told you about my ice powers and how me, Aunt Anna, and your mother built that snowman?".

"Yes, I do. Why" Madeline asked.

"Well, I left out one thing" Elsa admitted. "I didn't want to scare you, but after that incident, I was locked up inside of a room by myself, and that tore your mother's, Anna's, and my life apart. I don't want that to happen to you".

"That will never happen, will it?" Madeline asked Amber, worried.

"Not if I can help it, Maddie" Amber comforted Madeline.

"Madeline, go get changed" Elsa gently said. "And try not to freeze anything".

"I will try my best" Madeline said as she left for the changing room.

"Now what?" Amber asked Elsa, concerned.

"I'll get Madeline's gloves back from Miss Fauna, and I'll talk to her about why Madeline needs to keep her gloves on" Elsa answered.

In a few minutes, Madeline emerged from the changing room as Elsa and Amber walked up.

"Here are your gloves, little one" Elsa smiled as she put the gloves back on Madeline's hands. "Now your ice power won't come out".

"You mean like in the changing room?" Madeline asked.

"Did your ice power act up again?" Elsa asked.

"Yes" Madeline asked, nervous.

Elsa, Madeline, and Amber walked into the changing room, and saw the room covered in ice.

"I'm sorry" Madeline said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright" Elsa comforted Madeline. "You couldn't help it. You'll be allowed to keep your gloves on in school from now on, so this won't be happening again".

Amber's amulet started glowing again.

"Looks like it's time for me to be going" Elsa said. "See you two back at Enchancia Castle".

Elsa then disappeared.

**A short while later at Enchancia Castle**

A flying carriage arrived at the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. From out of it stepped a woman ... Madeline's mother, Janice.

"Queen Janice" Baileywick greeted. "How nice it is to see you again".

"It's nice to see you as well, Baileywick" Janice said. "Is Roland home? I need to talk to him".

"Right this way" Baileywick directed. "He, Queen Miranda, and Queen Elsa should be done talking by now".

"Oh!" Janice exclaimed. "I will come back another day".

At that moment, Elsa walked up. "Isn't it time you stopped running away, Janice?" Elsa pointed out. "Come inside. We have things to discuss".

In a few minutes, Janice, Elsa, Miranda and Roland were in Roland's study.

"It's about time you came back" Elsa said to Janice. "I know you didn't want the children to get hurt, but Madeline's ice power has emerged".

"No!" Janice exclaimed in shock. "Not my little girl!".

"I'm afraid so, Janice" Roland commented. "Elsa is going to teach Madeline to use her power for good".

"Roland" Janice started. "I need to tell you something. Please sit down".

"Alright" Roland said, a bit puzzled, as he sat down.

"I don't know how to tell you this" Janice started, "but a little over a year before Madeline was born ... I had an affair with Prince Hugo's father".

"What?!" Roland responded in shock.

"When I gave birth, I didn't just have Madeline ... I also had Hugo as well" Janice admitted.. "Hugo was born a few minutes earlier, and Hugo's father took him home before you found out. Meanwhile, we brought Madeline home with us".

Janice stopped for a moment, then continued. "Afterward, I felt so guilty, and that feeling tore me apart. That's why I had to leave. I couldn't live with what I had done, and being around the children would only remind me of that".

Roland sat there, stunned. "It might be best if you left now, Janice" Roland quietly said. "Madeline will be coming home from school in a little while, and it might be awkward for her to see you. She thinks you don't love her".

"Nothing could be further from the truth!" Janice snapped.

"I need time to figure out how I'm going to explain this to Madeline" Roland said. "Now go. Come back tomorrow morning when Madeline is in school, so we can figure out how to fix this ... if it can be fixed".

"I understand, Roland" Janice quietly said. "I'm so sorry. Meanwhile, I have to break the news to Hugo that he has a sister".

After Janice and Elsa left Roland's study, Roland and Miranda talked among themselves.

"I don't know if I can tell Madeline that Hugo is her brother" Roland started. "All that Madeline has known is Amber, James, and everybody else in this castle since the day she was born. Madeline will be heartbroken if she finds out that her mother had an affair, and that Hugo is her brother".

"Be that as it may, do you want Madeline finding out on her own?" Miranda asked.

"No, of course not" Roland answered. "I'll tell her tomorrow after school".

**Breaking the news to Hugo**

Janice, after seeing Roland, arrived back at the castle where she, Hugo's father, and Hugo lived.

"Hi, Mom" Hugo smiled. "I can't wait for my birthday, that's when my uncles and aunts are coming".

"Hugo, please sit down" Janice gently directed.

Hugo sat down.

"I have something to tell you, Hugo" Janice started.

"What, Mom?" Hugo asked.

"You have a sister" Janice started. "Your sister is Madeline".

"What?!" Hugo said in shock. "That little freak is my sister?".

"Yes" Janice answered. "And she's not a little freak! She has my ice power. Just be thankful you don't have it".

"Madeline _is_ a freak!" Hugo snapped back. "Her, Sofia, and Lucinda!".

"I suppose I'm a freak too? I've never understood why you have to be so mean to other people" Janice said. "It wouldn't hurt you to treat other people with common courtesy".

"I suppose this means I have to be nice to Madeline now?" Hugo asked.

"Yes" Janice said. "As well as the rest of her family".

"Well, Sofia and Lucinda are mad at me, and let me know about about it today" Hugo admitted. "Sofia used her mind power to throw a vase at me, and Lucinda created a storm cloud that hovered over me got me all wet. Lucinda also hinted that she could zap me out into the middle of the ocean ... and leave me there".

"And what did you do to deserve their wrath?" Janice sharply asked.

"Nothing!" Hugo exclaimed, trying to hide the truth.

"Hugo! Don't lie to me! What did you do?!" Janice snapped.

"I ... tricked ... Madeline into ... showing her ice power in front of the class" Hugo admitted, choking on most of the words.

"You idiot!" Janice yelled at Hugo. "What am I going to do with you?!".

"It's bad enough I have to put up with Madeline at school, but now I find out that she's my sister" Hugo started. "I suppose we have the same birthday, too?".

"Yes" Janice answered.

"Oh, great!" Hugo exclaimed in disgust. "Now I have to share a birthday with her!".

"You have to accept Madeline as your sister, and that's all there is to it" Janice pointed out. "You've only proven to her so far that your a bully. It's time for you to start acting like a brother to her".

"But what will the other princes say?" Hugo asked.

"They will say your being a brother to your sister" Janice commented. "So, starting tomorrow, no more mean tricks on Madeline, Sofia, or Lucinda, or so help me Hugo, I'll freeze your butt so much that you won't be able to sit down!".

Hugo knew this tone of voice from Janice, and he knew there would be hell to pay if he went against her.

**The next morning**

At the castle where Janice, Hugo, and Hugo's father lived, Hugo was pacing back and forth in his room.

"I don't know why Mom didn't tell that Madeline was my sister before this?" Hugo thought to himself. "I can't believe that me and that ice princess have the same birthday!"

At that same time, Janice stood outside of Hugo's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry about this, my son" Janice thought to herself, "but since your father is away on business, and since I can't count on you to keep your mouth shut, I have no choice but to seal you in your room for the day".

Janice raised her hands, and fired off a powerful blast of ice energy which froze Hugo's door shut.

"You'll forgive me in time, my son" Janice thought to herself. "But I need time to get Madeline use to the idea that she has a brother. And I don't need her hearing it from you at school".

**At Enchancia Castle**

In Roland's study, Roland and Miranda were talking.

"Janice will be here in a few hours" Roland said. "I just don't know how I'm going to break the news to Madeline that she has a brother, and that brother is Hugo".

"This must be very hard for you, Rollie" Miranda gently said.

"It is" Roland responded. "I don't know how Madeline is going to take this".

Meanwhile, in Cedric's workshop, a knock came at his door. Cedric walked over to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Madeline.

"Princess Madeline" Cedric smiled. "Please, come in".

Madeline walked into Cedric's workshop.

"What may I do for you, Princess Madeline?" Cedric asked.

"Is there a spell you can put on my amulet that will allow me to block and unblock my ice power at my command?" Madeline asked. "I ask because I want it blocked most times. I don't want anymore accidents. I would only unblock it during those times that Aunt Elsa is training me".

"Have you discussed this with your parents?" Cedric asked.

"No" Madeline answered. "This is my life. And I want my life back. If being able to block my ice power will give me my life back, then that's what I want".

"We tried blocking your power with your amulet" Cedric pointed out, "and bits of your power leaked out anyway".

"I was hoping for something different" Madeline started, "something that would perhaps allow me to completely turn off, then later turn back on, my ice power on command".

Cedric could see that Madeline was determined to have this, and nothing at this point would convince her otherwise.

"I may have something" Cedric said. "But I'm not sure it will work".

"Please" Madeline pleaded. "I'll try anything".

"Very well" Cedric responded as he picked up a spellbook, opened it to a page, and pointed his wand at Madeline's amulet. "Glacies Facultas Obfirmo Absobfirmo Apud Madeline's Imperium" Cedric said.

Madeline's amulet glowed for a few seconds, then went back to normal.

"Go over to the window, and touch it" Cedric instructed.

Madeline went over to the window, and touched it. The window then lightly froze.

"Madeline, hold your amulet, and concentrate on turning off your ice power" Cedric directed.

Madeline concentrated. Her amulet then glowed for a few seconds, then stopped.

"Go over to that mirror, and touch it" Cedric instructed.

Madeline went over to the mirror, and touched it. The mirror did not freeze.

"Now, Madeline" Cedric started, "hold your amulet, and concentrate on turning on your ice power".

Madeline concentrated. Her amulet again glowed for a few seconds, then stopped.

"Touch the mirror" Cedric requested.

Madeline touched the mirror, and it lighly froze.

"Okay, let's try it again" Cedric suggested. "Hold your amulet, and concentrate on turning off your ice power".

Madeline again concentrated, and again her amulet glowed for a few seconds, then stopped.

"Touch this drinking glass" Cedric instructed.

Madeline touched the drinking glass, and the drinking glass did not freeze.

"It works!" Cedric exclaimed with happiness.

"Thank you, Mr. Cedric" Madeline smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"Your quite welcome, Princess Madeline" Cedric smiled back. "Turns out all we needed was a more powerful spell".

**Later that morning**

Janice, Roland, and Miranda were meeting in Roland's study in Enchancia Castle.

"I'd like for Madeline and Hugo to get to know each other better" Janice requested. "Perhaps, since they share the same birthday, they could have a birthday party together?".

"I'm sorry, Janice, but that is out of the question" Roland said. "A previous birthday for Madeline didn't go off so well, and I promised Madeline that her birthday this year would be very special. I can't ruin another birthday for her".

"I understand, Roland" Janice said. "Perhaps she could come visit me and Hugo for a few days?".

"That would, of course, have to be Madeline's choice" Miranda spoke up. "This is her life we're talking about – shouldn't she have a say in it?".

Janice thought for a few moments, then responded. "You are, of course, correct".

"We'll explain the situation to Madeline this afternoon when she comes home from school" Roland said. "But we'll have to take this one step at a time".

"I understand" Janice said.

"I'll let you know what happens, Janice" Roland responded. "Meanwhile, I have a meeting to attend in the throne room". Roland then got up and left, leaving Miranda and Janice alone.

"There's something I would like to talk to you about" Janice said to Miranda.

"What?" Miranda inquired.

"Hugo has been spreading hateful gossip about your daughters, Sofia and Lucinda" Janice started. "I apologize for that. Hugo has no right to be doing such things".

"Thank you, Janice" Miranda smiled.

"I've been told that your daughter, Lucinda, sort of hinted at the fact that she could transport Hugo out into the middle of the ocean" Janice started. "Hugo won't come out and admit it to me, but I think that has him scared. Can Lucinda actually do that?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure" Miranda answered. "I do know that as a witch, Lucinda is quite powerful. I'll have a talk with her".

"Please, don't" Janice smiled. "I'm not stupid – I realize Hugo isn't an angel. If he thinks that Lucinda can transport him out into the middle of the ocean, I'm willing to let him believe that. Maybe this will make him think twice before opening his big mouth".

"There is something else I would like to discuss with you, Janice" Miranda started. "When Madeline accidently froze Hugo, well, his father said some upsetting things. He called Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda freaks, and suggested that Madeline be locked away. I'm still angry about that!".

"As well as you should be, Miranda" Janice quietly said. "I apologize for what Hugo's father said. It was insulting, and shouldn't have been said. I give you my word, Miranda, that I will make sure that Hugo's father never does that again ... or else, I'll show him _my_ ice power!".

**After school**

A flying carriage was carrying Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Amber, and James home from school.

"I thought school would never end" James commented.

"I know what you mean, James" Amber said.

"I can wait to be in the teen wing of Royal Prep all day tomorrow" Sofia smiled.

"I went with Amber and James last year" Madeline pointed out. "It was interesting but kind of boring too. You have to sit still for lots of hours, and you can't talk to anybody but your friends".

"Oh, come on" James smiled at Madeline. "You know you had fun".

"The only fun I remember is being sent to the office for something that Zandar's little brother did" Madeline said. "I think I'll pass this year. Madam Lorach has offered to catch me up on some advanced magic studies I missed because of this ice power thing".

"We'll go with you two" Lucinda said to Amber and James.

"You and Sofia will have a ball" Amber smiled. "You'll even get to see the teen lunch room which is much bigger than the kids lunch room".

"Oh, wow!" Sofia exclaimed with glee. "I can't wait".

The flying carriage carrying Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Amber, and James soon landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Waiting for them was Baileywick and Miranda.

"Madeline, Amber, and James" Baileywick started, "your father wants to see you in his study".

"Sofia, Lucinda" Miranda started, "please come with me".

Madeline, Amber, and James walked toward Roland's study, while Sofia and Lucinda walked with Miranda. In a few minutes, Madeline, Amber, and James arrived at the door of Roland's study. Roland saw them standing at the open door.

"Please, you three" Roland started, come in and sit down".

"What's going on, Father?" Amber asked.

"Your mother has been to see me" Roland answered.

"Mother's back?!" Amber and James exclaimed.

"Yes, in a way" Roland said. "Allow me to get this out, without interruption. This is going to be hard enough to do, so just let me do it".

Amber, James, and Madeline nodded their heads yes.

"I've found out that your mother, when the two of us were married, was having an affair with Hugo's father" Roland started. "When Madeline was born, she wasn't the only baby your mother gave birth to that day. She also gave birth to a son, and that son is ... Hugo. That makes Hugo and Madeline brother and sister. There, I've said it".

"Oh my God!" Madeline exclaimed. "That bully is my brother?!. There has to be a mistake!".

"I'm sorry, Madeline" Roland gently said. "There is no mistake".

Madeline banged her fist on Roland's desk in anger. It was then that Roland noticed two things – that Madeline wasn't wearing her gloves, and that there was no sign of her ice power".

"Excuse me for being insensitive, Madeline" Roland started, "but where are your gloves? And why hasn't your ice power activated".

"This morning I had Mr. Cedric put a stronger spell on my amulet" Madeline answered. "It allows me to completely turn my power off and on at my command. And when I'm not training with Aunt Elsa, I'm keeping my power switched off. It's my life, and I want my life back".

"I understand" Roland acknowledged. "I'm just happy you found a way of dealing with your ice power that works for you".

"So, what are mother's plans?" James asked.

"She is living with Hugo and his father at their castle" Roland started. "She'd like to have Madeline come visit after school is finished for the year so her, Madeline, and Hugo can get to know each other".

"There's no way I'm stepping foot in that castle!" Madeline exclaimed. "Hugo's father hates my guts, and Hugo isn't that much better. As much as I'd like to see Mom, I'm afraid she and Hugo will have to come here to visit. At least I know I'll be safe here".

"I can't say I blame you, Maddie, especially after the rotten trick Hugo pulled on you yesterday at school" James spoke up.

"What's this?" Roland wanted to know.

"Hugo tricked Madeline into showing her ice power yesterday in gym class" Amber said. "Nobody got hurt, but it was mean on Hugo's part".

"And why am I only hearing about this now?" Roland asked.

"Since nobody was hurt, we didn't want to worry you" James said.

"Well, I'm glad I turned down Janice's request to have Madeline and Hugo share a birthday party" Roland said.

"What?!" Madeline exclaimed. "I was expected to share my birthday ... with that bully?! There's no way I'd allow that!".

"I can understand why Madeline would not want to share her birthday" Amber thought to herself. "I know there are times I wish that me and James had different birthdays".

"So, your okay with your mother and Hugo visiting at some point?" Roland asked Madeline.

"I'd prefer it just be Mom, but since Hugo is part of the package, I guess I have no choice but to have both of them visit" Madeline answered. "Just as long as it's not on my birthday. I'm not up to sharing my birthday with Hugo the bully!"

"Agreed" Roland said. "We'll arrange for something ... after your birthday, Madeline. I said your birthday this year will be special, and I plan to keep my word on that. I won't have anything ruining your special day".

At that same time, in a sitting room in Enchancia Castle, Miranda had just finished explaining the situation to Sofia and Lucinda.

"So, Hugo and Maddie are ... brother and sister?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Miranda answered.

Sofia and Lucinda looked at each other in shock.

"I know there's bad blood between you two and Hugo" Miranda started. "But Hugo is Madeline's brother, and if he visits here, he has to be at least treated with common decency".

"How about after any greeting, Lucy and I just stay out of the way?" Sofia asked.

"Works for me" Lucinda added.

"I may be able to help, at least for the first time Hugo would come to visit" Miranda started. "Your father and I wanted to keep this a surprise, Lucinda. But I'll tell you now so you'll have something to look forward to".

"What, Mom?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"Your father has purchased your birth parents estate in Wendarby" Miranda answered. "The back taxes have also been paid, and the estate will be tended to. When you turn eighteen, the estate will be given to you. I thought that you, I, and Sofia could travel to Wendarby so you could visit the estate, and catch up with friends you had there".

"Thank you, Mom" Lucinda cried with happiness as she threw her arms around Miranda. "And please thank Dad for me".

"I'm so happy for you, Lucy" Sofia smiled.

**Author's note:**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle is from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting acquainted**

**At Hugo's family castle**

Janice found herself at Hugo's bedroom door, which was still frozen. In a few moments, Janice concentrated, and the door unfroze. At that point, Hugo opened the door.

"Mom?" Hugo asked. "Why did you freeze my door shut?".

"I needed time to discuss with King Roland the future of Madeline" Janice answered, "and I didn't need you blabbing to Madeline that she's your sister. I don't want her finding out like that. Now, get yourself ready for supper".

An hour later, Janice and Roderick were having a discussion.

"Is something wrong, Janice?" Roderick asked.

"Remember when Hugo was born?" Janice asked.

"Yes" Roderick answered.

"Well, on that same day, I also gave birth to a daughter" Janice disclosed. "That daughter was Madeline".

"What?!" Roderick responded in shock. "That little ice princess is nothing but trouble. She froze Hugo!".

"What Madeline did to Hugo was an accident" Janice pointed out. "To be honest, Hugo is no angel. Meanwhile, there is something else that needs to be discussed".

"And that would be?" Roderick wanted to know.

"Queen Miranda told me that that you called Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda freaks, and that you even went as far as to suggest that Madeline should be locked away" Janice answered. "I'm not happy that you did that!".

"Now Janice" Roderick started, "I was just angry. There's no need to get upset".

"Well, I am upset!" Janice snapped. "Madeline is my daughter, and like it or not, she's a part of _this_ family, too!".

"Let's not get hasty" Roderick said. "I can't have that ice princess here!".

"Oh, but Roderick" Janice said in a somewhat dark tone, "you already have an ice queen living here – me. Do you want a demonstration?".

Before Roderick could respond, Janice activated her ice power, and froze the entire room.

"I'll do anything you ask!" Roderick quickly responded. "Just please unfreeze the room".

"Anything?" Janice asked.

"Yes ... anything" Roderick answered.

"Then, we start by making this castle look more alive and happy, both inside and out" Janice said. "Meanwhile, I'll start setting up three guest bedrooms – one for Madeline, one for Sofia, and one for Lucinda. I'm hoping they will come for a visit at some point".

"Madeline is one thing" Roderick started, "but having Sofia and Lucinda here as well?!".

"Roderick!" Janice snapped. "Like it or not, they are Madeline's sisters, and I think Madeline might be more comfortable if she had them here with her during a visit".

"Oh, God!" Roderick said under his breath, just loud enough for Janice to hear.

"I can always freeze your butter, if that's what you want?" Janice threatened.

"Okay! Okay! I give in!" Roderick responded.

"Good!" Janice remarked.

Later on, as Janice was walking through the castle, she started talking to herself. "Now Madeline has mine and Elsa's ice power. This is all my fault. When I was a child, I froze Anna and let Elsa take the blame. If I had told Mom and Dad the truth, maybe Elsa still would have been playing with Anna. I should have been the one confined to _my_ room in Arendelle".

At that same time, in Hugo's room, he was pondering the idea of having a sister.

"A sister?!" Hugo exclaimed. "I have a sister?". Then the idea started to sink in. "I have ... a ... sister. My God, I have a sister. Now what?" As Hugo thought about it, a feeling he had rarely experienced started coming through – a feeling of caring about somebody other than himself. "I have a sister ... and I guess I wasn't exactly kind to her. But I didn't know she was my sister. But that's not an excuse, is it? I don't know what to think. Why didn't somebody tell me this before now?".

**Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle**

In Lucinda's bedroom, Lucinda, Sofia, Madeline, and Amber were talking among themselves.

"Great!" Madeline exclaimed in disgust, "I have a brother I didn't know about, and it's ... Hugo!". Madeline stopped for a few moments, then continued. "And we have the same birthday! Yuck! I suppose I'll be expected to share my birthday party with him. And, what if Dad starts liking Hugo more than he does me?".

"Maddie, please" Amber started, "just because you two have the same birthday doesn't mean that Dad doesn't love you any less than before".

"Amber is right, Maddie" Sofia spoke up. "When Mom brought Lucy in to live with Mom and I, it didn't mean than Mom loved me any less. She loved both Lucy and I very much".

"Maddie, at least think about getting to know Hugo" Lucinda suggested.

"Okay ... I'll think about it" Madeline relented. "But I'm not promising anything".

"Just thinking about it is all we ask" Amber said.

"Changing the subject, Madam Lorach is only available tomorrow morning" Madeline started. "For lunch, then into the afternoon, I think I will spend the time with you, Amber, in the teen wing, if that's okay?".

"Of course it is" Amber smiled. "I'd love to have you".

"Thank you, Amber" Madeline smiled. "And, I have to admit, the food is better in the teen lunch room than in the kids lunch room".

**The next morning at Royal Prep**

Madeline had just finished up with Madam Lorach, and was walking toward the teen wing when Hugo walked up.

"What do you want, Hugo?!" Madeline snapped.

"I just want to talk ... please" Hugo answered in a quiet tone of voice.

"Okay ... I'm listening" Madeline responded. "I just hope this isn't another one of your tricks".

"It isn't" Hugo said. "I'm sure you know by now what my mother told your father".

"That we're brother and sister ... yes" Madeline answered. "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about this".

"It's as much of a shock to me as it is to you" Hugo gently said. "But, I think we need to talk about it. It does affect both of us, afterall".

"Okay, let's talk" Madeline agreed.

Hugo and Madeline sat down on a nearby bench. Hugo was quiet for the longest time before he started talking.

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry about what happened between the two of us" Hugo said.

"That you tried to hit me that day during flying derby tryouts?" Madeline asked sharply. "Or perhaps being rude in general? Or perhaps tricking me into showing my ice power in gym class?".

"Guilty on all counts" Hugo quietly said. "You have every right to your anger. I should have acted better. All I'm asking is that we meet each other half way".

Madeline was taken off guard by Hugo's change in attitude.

"I don't know what to say?" Madeline responded. "This news about us being brother and sister came a bit too fast".

"I know what you mean" Hugo agreed. "I know this is a lot to ask, but perhaps if we started off fresh. I mean, get to know each other".

"I hope you realize that I need to think about this for a few days?" Madeline responded.

"Take all the time you need" Hugo said.

"I'll have my father contact our mother when I reach a decision" Madeline said.

**That weekend**

It was time for Madeline's first weekend training session at Elsa and Anna's palace in Arendelle. As Madeline stepped off of her flying coach, Elsa was waiting for her.

"Hello, Aunt Elsa" Madeline smiled.

"Hello, Madeline" Elsa smiled back. "Welcome to Arendelle".

Elsa then walked Madeline across a stone bridge and onto the palace grounds. Once Elsa and Madeline walked through the gates, Madeline noticed a number of people waiting in the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Madeline asked Elsa.

"Ice skating" Elsa answered with a smile. "Come with me". Elsa then took Madeline, and stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to my niece, Princess Madeline of Enchancia" Elsa announced.

Everybody gathered in the courtyard clapped.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked everybody in the courtyard. Everybody cheered. Elsa then stomped her foot on the ground, and ice started covering the courtyard. Elsa then raised her hands, and the water in the fountains froze, and then snow started falling in the courtyard. Everybody gathered then had a fun time ice skating. Elsa then pointed her hands at Madeline's shoes, and Madeline's shoes turned into ice skates with blades of ice.

"Let's ice skate" Elsa smiled at Madeline.

"I don't know how to ice skate, Aunt Elsa" Madeline said.

"I'll teach you" Elsa smiled. "Come on".

Elsa led Madeline around the ice covered courtyard, and Madeline quickly learned how to skate. Before long, Elsa and Madeline were having fun ice skating.

In a few hours, everybody had left, and it was time to return the courtyard to it's unfrozen state.

"Madeline" Elsa started, "let's start your first lesson. Let's see if you can return the courtyard to normal".

"How do I do that?" Madeline asked.

"Think of love and happiness, then picture the ice and snow going away" Elsa smiled.

Madeline clutched her amulet, and turned on her ice power. Madeline then thought of love and happiness, and then pictured the ice and snow going away. Slowly but surly, the ice and snow started to to combine together, and started slowly fading away.

"That was very good for a first try" Elsa praised Madeline. Elsa then concentrated, and returned the fountains to normal, thereby finishing the job.

For the rest of the weekend in Arendelle, Elsa started training Madeline in properly using her ice power. The rest of the weekend, however, wasn't totally devoted to training. Elsa, and her sister Anna, took Madeline on a tour of Arendelle, and the three had a good time seeing various sights, and getting to know each other better.

**That Monday**

Madeline walked into King Roland's study.

"Come in, Madeline" Roland smiled. "Please, sit down".

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline smiled.

"How was your training with your Aunt Elsa?" Roland asked.

"It went well" Madeline smiled. "I've started learning how to reverse my ice power. That's more than I knew before".

"That's good to hear" Roland said. "I'm glad things are working out".

"Dad" Madeline started, "remember a few days ago when I told you I would think about getting to know Hugo?"

"Yes" Roland answered.

"Well, I've come to a decision" Madeline said. "I'll get to know Hugo, but I'd like him to come here at first. I'm unsure about going to his castle at the moment".

"I understand" Roland acknowledged. "I'll let your mother know, and she and Hugo can arrange something".

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline smiled.

**A week later**

Arrangements had been made, and it was now time for Janice and Hugo to visit. As Roland, Miranda, Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, and Baileywick stood in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, the flying carriage with Janice and Hugo aboard landed in the courtyard.

"Queen Janice, and Prince Hugo, from the Principality of Albuquerque" Baileywick announced as Janice and Hugo stepped off of their carriage.

"Janice, Hugo" Roland started, "welcome to Enchancia Castle".

"Thank you, Roland" Janice smiled.

Everybody then went inside the castle. That afternoon, Madeline and Hugo took a walk on the castle grounds. Nobody else was around.

"So, where is everybody?" Hugo inquired.

"They are leaving us alone so we can get better acquainted" Madeline answered.

"Well then, let's get to know each other better" Hugo smiled.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda were getting ready to travel to Wendarby. As the three were walking out of the castle to go to their flying carriage, Roland walked with them.

"We'll be back in a day or so, Rollie" Miranda smiled as she hugged Roland.

"Have yourselves a good trip" Roland smiled back.

Lucinda then walked up to Roland. "Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled as she put her arms around Roland.

"Your very welcome, sweetheart" Roland smiled.

Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda then climbed aboard their flying carriage. In a few moments, the carriage took flight.

**Wendarby**

In a little while, the flying carriage approached the Village of Wendarby. As the carriage approached the outskirts of town, Lucinda could make out her birth parents estate. Lucinda got the attention of the coachman and pointed at the estate. The carriage and it's flying horses then landed at the estate.

Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped off the carriage and looked at the estate. The estate included a large two story house, a large area of land that stretched out for acres, and some barns off to the side.

"This is nice" Miranda commented.

"This brings back memories" Lucinda smiled.

Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda then walked to the front door of the house, while Miranda brought out a key from her pocket. Miranda put the key into the lock on the door, turned the door handle, and opened the door. Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda then walked inside.

Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda entered a large front room that was nicely furnished. The three then walked upstairs until they reached one of the bedrooms. Lucinda stood in the doorway of the bedroom, looking into the room for the longest time.

"Your room?" Miranda asked as she gently put her hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

"Yes" Lucinda answered.

"Go on" Miranda gently said. "Go in".

Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda entered the bedroom as memories flooded into Lucinda's mind - happy memories from her past. Lucinda then looked out the window at Wendarby which was nearby.

"Wendarby" Lucinda said to herself, "a community of witches and warlocks. Such a wonderful place". Lucinda then turned to Miranda. "Can we go into the village?".

"Of course, sweetheart" Miranda smiled.

As Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda were walking downstairs, they heard a knock at the front door. Miranda walked up to the door, and opened it. Standing there was a well dressed man who, when he saw Miranda, bowed.

"Queen Miranda" the man started, "you honor Wendarby with your presence".

"Mayor Castaellis!" Lucinda smiled.

The man and Lucinda hugged for the longest time.

"I never thought I would see you again, Lucinda" Mayor Castaellis smiled. "It's so good having you back".

Mayor Castaellis stopped for a few moments, then continued. "I was very sorry to hear about your parents, Lucinda. But look at you now - a Princess of Enchancia".

"Oh! My manners!" Lucinda exclaimed. "Mayor Castaellis, this is my mother, Queen Miranda, and my sister, Sofia. Mom, Sofia, this is Ronald Castaellis, Mayor of Wendarby".

"Very nice to meet you, Mayor Castaellis" Miranda smiled.

"The people of Wendarby would like to give the three of you a proper welcome" Mayor Castaellis said. "We have a dinner and celebration ready in the village park".

"We would be honored" Miranda smiled.

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Mayor Castaellis walked to the village park where a number of witches and warlocks were waiting. As Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda approached, the witches gathered curtsied, and the warlocks gathered bowed. Everybody then sat down at a long outdoor table which had a variety of food and drink. During the meal, music played while everybody enjoyed themselves.

"Lucinda?" a woman's voice came from behind Lucinda. Lucinda looked up to see Mrs. Castaellis.

"Mrs. Castaellis" Lucinda smiled.

"It's so good to see you again, Lucinda" Mrs. Castaellis smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "You've made us all very proud - witch turned princess".

"Sofia" Lucinda smiled, "this is Mrs. Castaellis. Mrs. Castaellis, this is my sister, Sofia".

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Castaellis" Sofia smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Princess Sofia" Mrs. Castaellis smiled back. "We've heard good things about you".

Mayor Castaellis and Queen Miranda were sitting next to each other, and having a pleasant conversation.

"Your Roland's older brother?" Miranda asked Mayor Castaellis.

"Yes" Mayor Castaellis smiled. "Roland's father was married two times. My mother was a witch, and Roland's father's first wife. I inherited my powers from my mother. She died from an illness when I was seven. I later went to magical school, and when I graduated, I chose magic to be my profession. When I became Mayor of Wendarby, I took my mother's last name so I wouldn't be confused with the royal house of Enchancia".

"You must come to Enchancia Castle to visit" Miranda invited.

"I'll be visiting in two weeks time, Queen Miranda" Mayor Castaellis smiled. "My wife and I are always invited to Madeline's birthday, and we so enjoy going".

"I look forward to seeing you there" Miranda smiled.

After the dinner, Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda spent the night at Lucinda's birth parents estate.

**The next day at Enchancia Castle**

Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda had arrived back from Wendarby. Upon returning to Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda decided to take a walk around the castle when they saw Madeline and Hugo. Madeline and Hugo were laughing and having fun.

"That looks promising" Sofia smiled at Lucinda, as both looked at Madeline and Hugo.

"It does" Lucinda smiled back. "Let's say we get back to the castle, and let the two of them have their time together".

"Sounds good" Sofia agreed.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked back to the castle, Hugo saw them from a distance.

"They are not coming over to say hello" Hugo thought about Sofia and Lucinda. "They must still be mad at me. I've got to make this right, somehow".

After supper, Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom when they heard a knock at the door. Sofia opened the door, and standing there was Madeline and Hugo.

"May we come in?" Madeline asked.

"Yes" Sofia answered.

Madeline and Hugo walked into Sofia's bedroom. Hugo then looked at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Hugo started, "I want to say that I'm sorry for how I treated the two of you. You deserved better than what I handed you. I'd like to start over ... if you'll let me".

"He really means it" Madeline added.

Sofia and Lucinda looked at each other, then Lucinda stepped forward.

"Well, Sofia and I would rather have a friend than an enemy" Lucinda said. "For Madeline's sake, and to start over, I'll accept your apology".

"I'll accept your apology as well, Hugo" Sofia said.

"Yes!" Madeline exclaimed in glee.

Before going to bed for the night, Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, and Hugo sat down and talked to each other. In the process, Hugo got to know Sofia and Lucinda better.

**The following day at Hugo's castle**

Janice and Hugo had returned home. Hugo was walking to his bedroom when his father approached.

"I hope the stay at Enchancia Castle wasn't too much for you?" Hugo father asked. "I imagine it must have been hard being there with that little ice princess, that commoner Sofia, and that witch Lucinda".

"The little ice princess is my sister!" Hugo snapped. "And she has a name - Madeline. As for Sofia, she's quite nice. And you should ease up on Lucinda - her birth parents were murdered by an evil witch, and she might well be alone in the world if Sofia's mother hadn't taken her in".

With that, Hugo walked into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving his father puzzled. Meanwhile, around a corner, Janice had heard the exchange.

"Hugo, my son" Janice thought to herself with a smile, "there's hope for you yet".

**Madeline's birthday**

Two weeks had passed, and it was now Madeline's birthday. In Madeline's bedroom, Amber was helping Madeline get ready.

"You look lovely, Madeline" Amber commented.

"Thank you, Amber" Madeline smiled.

"It was nice of you to turn this into a joint birthday party for you and Hugo" Amber remarked.

"Hugo is my brother" Madeline smiled. "And, he's not so bad once you get to know him".

"I'm glad the two of you have come to terms with each other" Amber said.

"I'm glad, too" Madeline remarked with a smile.

Madeline and Amber then went down to the dining room to have breakfast. As Madeline entered the dining room, everybody yelled out "Happy Birthday!". Madeline smiled at the sight.

Madeline sat down at the table, and Baileywick walked up with a covered plate. Madeline uncovered the plate, and discovered a stack of golden berry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream.

"For me?" Madeline smiled.

"It was Prince Hugo's idea" Baileywick answered.

"Mom always makes these for my birthday" Hugo smiled. "I thought you'd like some as well, Madeline".

"Thank you, Hugo" Madeline smiled.

"James and I get these for our birthday as well" Amber spoke up.

"I'm glad to see that the tradition I started with you and James is still going strong" Janice smiled at Amber.

Amber looked at her plate, which was empty. Looking up, she saw James finishing up a second helping of pancakes.

"James!" Amber exclaimed. "We're those my pancakes?!".

"Sorry" James said with his mouth stuffed.

"Not to worry, Princess Amber" Baileywick smiled. "There are more in the kitchen".

In a few moments, Baileywick brought out a plate of pancakes for Amber. As Amber started eating her pancakes, James eyed her food.

"Don't even think about it" Amber said to James.

Later that morning, Madeline and Hugo's birthday party took place in an outdoor area of Enchancia Castle. As everybody was walking around getting to know each other, Hugo's father walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda" Hugo's father said.

"Sir" Sofia and Lucinda responded.

"I may have been hasty in judging the two of you, and your sister, Madeline" Hugo's father started. "I said things that shouldn't have been said. I regret that, and I apologize".

"It was a bad day that day" Sofia said. "Things were said and done that should be forgotten about. I'm willing to start fresh".

"As am I" Lucinda added.

"Most kind" Hugo's father said. "The two of you are wise beyond your years".

In another part of the outdoor area, two people arrived that Madeline knew - Mayor Castaellis, and his wife, from Wendarby.

"Uncle Ronald! Aunt Serena!" Madeline exclaimed in joy.

"Happy Birthday, Madeline" Ronald smiled.

"It's good to see the two of you again" Madeline smiled back.

In a little while, two other people that Madeline knew arrived - Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna.

"Happy Birthday, Madeline" Elsa smiled.

"Happy Birthday" Anna smiled.

"We brought a friend" Elsa said as she motioned somebody to come forward. In a few moments, Olaf the snowman walked over.

"Olaf!" Madeline exclaimed with glee as she hugged him.

"Oh, that feels nice!" Olaf grinned. "I like warm hugs!".

In a little while, it was time to present Madeline and Hugo with their birthday presents. Hugo's present was presented first. He pulled back a sheet which had been covering a brand new saddle for his flying horse. Everybody clapped as he happily looked at the new saddle. Next, it was Madeline's turn to receive her present.

"Madeline" King Roland started. "If you'll come with me, your present is in the castle".

Everybody followed Roland and Madeline into the castle. In a few minutes, Roland led Madeline to a door. On the door was a small gold plaque which read _Princess Madeline_.

"This is your gift" Roland smiled. "This room is yours".

Madeline opened the door, and found her own study, complete with a fine desk and chair, a fine table, a bookcase fill of books, a couch, and chairs for guests.

"Oh, my!" Madeline exclaimed in awe.

"I promised you I'd make this birthday special" Roland smiled at Madeline. "This is your own study. Happy Birthday, sweetheart".

"Thank you, Dad" Madeline smiled as she hugged Roland.

Everybody clapped at the touching scene. For Madeline, it was the best birthday ever.

**Author's note**

Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Olaf are from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Summer Diversions (Part 1)**

**At Enchancia Castle**

It was late morning at Enchancia Castle. In the throne room, King Roland had some visitors. One of the visitors, a short man with white hair, stood before Roland.

"The Duke of Weasel Town" Baileywick announced.

"That's Weselton!" the man spoke up.

"Whatever" Baileywick said under his breath. The truth was that Roland and Baileywick had already been told about The Duke by Madeline, who had heard about him from Elsa.

"So, what may we do for you?" Roland asked The Duke.

"I'm here to offer you a trade alliance between Weselton and Enchancia" The Duke answered.

"I take it that because you are no longer allowed to do business with Arendelle, that has hurt your kingdom's economy?" Roland asked.

"You know ... about that?" The Duke asked, shocked.

"Yes, we do" Roland answered. "You see, my daughter Madeline has already told us about you".

"Hi" Madeline said in a mocking tone.

"Impudent little brat!" The Duke snapped. "And what business is it of yours?".

"Well, my aunt is ... Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Madeline smiled. "She's told me all about you".

The Duke gulped.

"Meanwhile, my Aunt Anna has told me about you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" Madeline said to Hans who had accompanied The Duke. "Or, should I say, Prince Hans booted out of the Southern Isles?".

(Television announcer voiceover: "Coming up next on _Coast_ - we take a tour of the Southern Isles ... without Prince Hans").

Hans started lunging toward Madeline. "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Hans snapped. "I suggest you get it right, brat!".

"Watch it, Skippy!" Madeline snapped back. "I should tell you I have my Aunt Elsa's ice power!".

"If I were you" Hugo started with a grin, "I wouldn't want to make my sister angry. Trust me, you don't want to go there".

"This is outrageous!" The Duke shouted. "When does a little girl make royal policy?!".

"Well, she does have her own office" Roland pointed out.

"What?" The Duke thought out loud, a bit shocked. "Let me see this office!"

"Hugo" Madeline started, "can you please tell this man our rules?".

"Sure thing, sis" Hugo smiled as he turned toward The Duke. "Please fill out this paper, and Princess Madeline will try to fit you in, perhaps in a year, thank you very much".

"The simple fact is that Enchancia dosen't want to do business with Weasel Town, or Weselton, or whatever the heck your calling yourself!" Roland snapped. "We'd have to be watching our backs every second. No thank you, Duke! Now take your little band of misfits and get out of Enchancia ... now!".

"Now wait just a minute!" The Duke snapped back.

As The Duke was protesting, Madeline raised her finger, and a sliver of ice started toward The Duke as he stepped back in shock.

"If I were you ..." Hugo started.

".. I'd be leaving. What a good idea!" The Duke exclaimed in horror as he and his party beat a hasty retreat from Enchancia Castle.

"Well, that was fun" Roland smiled. Madeline then quickly used her power to make the ice go away.

"I never realized that ice power could be entertaining" Madeline smiled as Hugo snickered. "By the way, Hugo, thank you for helping to put The Duke in his place".

"Anytime, sis" Hugo smiled.

"See you later" Madeline smiled back at Hugo as she started walking toward her office.

"Madeline really seems to like that office you gave her on her birthday" Hugo said to Roland.

"I'm glad" Roland smiled. "Just as I have meetings in my office, Madeline will be able to have meetings of her own in her office with her friends".

"That sounds fun" Hugo smiled.

"Like father like daughter" Baileywick remarked.

"I have to be heading home now" Hugo said. "See you later".

**That afternoon**

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, an unpainted long flying carriage landed while Clover was sniffing a cabbage. The coach had a forward seating area with two long seats, and a rear seating area with two long seats.

"Mmm, hello, gorgeous" Clover smiled at the cabbage. "I saw you from across the cabbage patch, my fine leafy friend, and I have chosen you, yes, you, to be my lunch!". Clover then shook salt and pepper shakers over the lettuce. "Let's eat!" He laughed.

The landing carriage startled Clover. "What's that?" Clover gasped.

"Clover!" Sofia called, as she and Lucinda raced over. "It's here, it's here!".

"What's here?" Clover asked.

"The coach for the Flylight Pageant" Luinced smiled.

"The what?" Clover asked.

"Come on" Sofia picked up Clover as they walked over. "We'll show you".

"Looks like a plain old coach to me" Clover declared.

"It won't be plain after we and Amber decorate it" Sofia smiled.

"Why would you do that?" Clover asked.

"Because the coach has to be extra, extra special to be in the Flylight Pageant." Lucinda smiled.

"It's so beautiful, Clover" Sofia added. "On the first night of summer, flying coaches from every kingdom come together and soar across the twilight sky, like a ... like a magical parade through the stars".

"Each coach is beautifully decorated, especially for the pageant" Lucinda continued. "Ruby and Jade and us used to watch it every year in the village. We'd eat gooseberry pie and drink cherry cider, and watch all the princesses fly by in their coaches".

"Amber's coach was always the prettiest, of course" Sofia remembered. "And now that we're princesses, we get to be in the pageant with Amber!".

"But ... I guess that means we won't be able to watch it with Ruby and Jade" Lucinda realized.

"So why don't you ask them to ride with you?" Clover asked.

"You're right, Clover!" Sofia smiled. "We can invite them as our special guests!".

"They'd love it" Lucinda declared. "Let's go tell them right now!".

"Thanks, Clover" Sofia beamed. "You are one smart bunny!".

"Don't I know it?" Clover said smugly. "But wait til you hear my ideas for decorating the float; How about making it look like one big veggie platter?".

"We'll think about i." Sofia giggled, as she and Lucinda got into the coach.

"To the village, please" Lucinda told the coachman.

"Ooh, or fruit salad!" Clover suggested as they took off. "You can never go wrong with food!".

"See you later, Clover!" Sofia waved.

"And speaking of food" Clover smiled. "Look out cabbage, here I come!" Clover then dived into the cabbage patch.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage driver flew the carriage away from the castle. In a few minutes, the carriage was flying over the Village of Dunwitty. As Ruby and Jade walked on a street toward Jade's house, the two heard somebody calling out their names.

"Was that Sofia?" Jade asked.

Ruby looked up. "There!".

As Ruby and Jade got out of the way, the flying carriage landed next to them.

"Hi Sofia, Lucinda" Jade smiled.

"Is that a Flylight Pageant coach?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Yes" Sofia smiled. "How would you and Jade like to be our guests?".

"In the coach?" Jade asked.

"In the pageant?" Ruby and Jade asked together.

"Yep" Lucinda smiled.

"Of course we would!" Jade smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ruby cheered.

Ruby and Jade hugged Sofia and Lucinda.

"Wait, there's more" Sofia smiled.

"More?!" Jade exclaimed.

"You get to help decorate the coach and pick the costumes too!" Lucinda announced.

"Oh, my goodness!" Ruby gasped. "This is so exciting! Hand clap, hand clap!".

The girls started clapping their hands together.

"Like four birdies in a nest, four friends are the very best!" they chanted. "Like four cherries on a vine, four friends always make it fine!".

"One!" Ruby called.

"Two!" Jade added.

"Three!" Sofia sang.

"Four!" Lucinda called.

"That's the way to be!" they finished, laughing heartily as they got into the coach. The coach then flew off to the castle.

"I can't believe we get to be in the Flylight Pageant!" Ruby cheered as they flew through the sky.

"It's so nice of you and Amber to let us ride with you all" Jade added.

"Oh, we haven't told Amber yet" Sofia admitted.

"But I'm sure she'll think it's a great idea" Lucinda added

As the coach landed back at the castle, Amber, Madeline, Vivian, and Jun were waiting. Sofia and Lucinda stepped off of the coach, and told Amber about inviting Ruby and Jade.

"That's a bad idea!" Amber declared. "Girls, the Flylight Pageant is very important to me".

"Amber" Madeline started, "if you are letting Sofia, Lucinda, Vivian, Jun, and I help, why not let Ruby and Jade help too?".

"Our coach has to look perfect. I know I can do a good job, and I'm pretty sure about you, Vivian, Jun, Sofia and Lucinda, but Ruby and Jade?" Amber questioned.

"Hello down there!" Ruby called as she and Jade were still in the coach.

"Good evening, Enchancia!" Jade waved, pretending she was in the pageant.

"They don't know what they're doing" Amber groaned.

"But Ruby's really good at painting" Lucinda declared.

"And Jade always has great ideas" Sofia added.

"Our coach will be the prettiest one in the pageant" Madeline smiled. "You'll see, Amber".

"Please?" Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Vivian, and Jun asked.

"Oh, okay" Amber relented.

"Guys! Amber said yes!" Sofia cheered at Ruby and Jade.

As Ruby and Jade stepped off of the carriage, everybody made their way to a gazebo. Once at the gazebo, everybody sat down and started making plans.

"How about turning our carriage into a cloud?" Jun suggested.

"Thing is, Hugo has already told me he's planning to do that with his carriage" Madeline said.

Just then, a bird landed on the table. As Jade looked at the bird, she was inspired.

"Ooh! How about this?" Jade said as she drew a picture. "We decorate the coach like a beautiful tree, and we can dress up like birds".

"That's a good idea" Amber smiled.

"And we can all wear different colored feathers!" Ruby added.

"Yes, I like it" Amber agreed.

"And feathered tiaras to match!" Vivian suggested.

"That's perfect!" Amber said as she stood up. "We'll be birds, and the coach will be our tree! Now first, we need to to draw up a plan, then we can decorate the coach. Follow me, ladies".

**Working on the pageant coach**

Everybody helped draw up a plan, then started decorating the coach. Everybody had a good time as they worked getting the coach ready

As Sofia and Lucinda worked on one side of the coach, everybody else worked on the other side. From the other side of the coach, Sofia and Lucinda heard the spund of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sofia called.

Sofia and Lucinda walked over to find the others wearing pink wings.

"What are you doing?" Lucinda inquired.

"Ruby made us fairy wings!" Amber smiled.

"We're enchanted fairies in the garden!" Ruby happily said. "And we talk like ringing bells!".

"Ding-a-ling-ling-ling!" Jade sang.

Amber, Ruby, and Jade giggled.

"Oh" Sofia said.

"We'll make fairy wings too!" Lucinda said.

Sofia and Lucinda rushed back behind the carriage, emerging with their own wings.

"Ta-daa!" Sofia sang.

"Now we're fairies too!" Lucinda smiled.

"Oh, we're not fairies anymore" Ruby said as she, Jade, Amber, Madeline, Vivian, and Jun were wearing paper crowns. "We're queens, from a distant kingdom".

"Oh, okay." Sofia said awkwardly.

"We'll go make crowns, too" Lucinda suggested.

"No, no" Amber shook her head. "it's glitter time!".

"Glitter!" Ruby and Jade cheered.

"I'll get it" Amber smiled.

As Amber walked away, Ruby and Jade clapped their hands together in glee, while Sofia and Lucinda dropped their wings.

"We're having so much fun girls!" Jade smiled.

"Amber is really great" Ruby added.

"We know" Sofia sighed. "But we thought the four of us could be ..."

"Here comes the glitter!" Amber smiled as she wheeled in a large bowl of glitter. Amber then put her hands in the bowl and sprayed the glitter onto the coach.

"Whoa" Ruby and Jade gasped.

Amber, Ruby and Jade put glitter on the coach together.

"Sof, I thought we were supposed to work on it together" Lucinda whispered.

"Yeah" Sofia nodded sadly.

"Now let's go see Madam Collette" Amber declared.

"The royal dress maker?" Ruby asked.

"Mm-hm" Amber nodded "She's going to make our costumes for the pageant".

Ruby squealed with delight.

**A revelation**

As Amber, Madeline, Ruby, Jade, Vivian, and Jun went into the castle, Clover hopped up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Yo, girls." He smiled. "I came to check out the coach. Looking good!".

"Thanks" Lucinda sighed.

"Something wrong?" Clover asked.

"No, I guess not" Sofia shrugged.

"We were worried that Amber wouldn't be able to work with Ruby and Jade, but they're getting along really well" Lucinda declared.

"Uh-oh" Clover gulped.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"I've seen this before" Clover declared.

"Seen what?" Lucinda asked.

Clover hopped over to the cabbage patch. "I used to be best friends with this bunny named Stu" Clover started. "We would sneak into the royal cabbage patch everyday. Then I introduced Stu to my other bunny friend, Cheeks. I thought we would all be friends, but then one day I caught Stu and Cheeks sneaking into the royal cabbage patch without me!".

"Oh!" Lucinda gasped.

"Yeah, turns out they'd become best friends, and I was totally left out" Clover added.

"That's terrible" Sofia declared.

"Yes, and I don't want that to happen to you two" Clover said. "Ruby and Jade were your friends first. Make sure you two aren't left out, kay?".

"We will, Clover" Lucinda acknowledged. "Thanks".

**Getting costumes**

In the castle, Madame Collette wasn't taking Amber's request very well.

"You want me to make eight bird costumes in one day?!" She grumbled. "Impossiblé!"

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"It means it cannot be done!" Madame Collette declared.

Sofia and Lucinda then entered the room.

"Hi, Madame Collete" Sofia greeted her.

"Did you tell her about our costumes?" Lucinda asked.

"Madame Collette said she can't make them" Ruby answered.

"There is not enough time" Madame Collette declared.

"I'll handle this" Amber assured everyone. "Madame Collette, I know we're asking a lot, but you are a spectacular dressmaker"

"Oh, you flatter me" Madame Collette said, clearly pleased. "Go on".

"Everything you make is simply magnificent!" Amber smiled.

"Oh, this is true" Madame Collette acknowledged. "But one day is not enough time to make eight magnifiqué costumes!".

"Which is why we will help you" Amber smiled. "Meet your eight new dressmaking helpers!".

"Hmmm" Madame Collette mused. "Helpers, you say?".

"Yes" Amber nodded. "And when everyone in the kingdom sees your fabulous costumes, you'll be even more famous then you already are!".

"Well, alright then!" Madame Collette clapped her hands, and servants walked in, carrying rolls of fabric. "We don't have much time. Each of you, pick out the fabric for your costume!".

"We've got costumes" Amber smiled.

"Thanks, Amber" Jade smiled.

"Ruby, Jade!" Sofia stepped forward. "We know what you should pick! Orange for Ruby...".

"... and blue for Jade!" Lucinda added. "Because they're your favorite colors!".

"We know that because we've been best friends forever" Sofia smiled.

"Those are nice" Amber admitted. "But look at Ruby in this red! Oh, and this green will really make Jade's eyes sparkle!".

"So, ze red and ze green?" Madame Collette asked.

"Yes!" Ruby nodded.

"Definitely!" Jade smiled.

"But you love orange!" Lucinda told Ruby.

"And you love blue, Jade!" Sofia said. "You've always loved blue!".

"So, ze orange and ze blue?" Madame Collette asked.

"No, I want the green" Jade declared. "It's my new favorite color".

"And mine is red!" Ruby beamed.

"And I'll have yellow-gold, Madame" Amber added. "What about you, girls?".

"Purple, I guess" Sofia sighed.

"Maroon for me" Lucinda added.

"Blue for me" Madeline smiled.

"Pink" Vivian said.

"And gold for me" Jun cheerfully added.

"Excelente!" Madame Collette smiled. "Now, grab those scissors, those needles, and ze threads. Time to create ze costumes! Let's go!".

Everybody followed Madame Collette. Sofia and Madeline sighed, then followed. Eventually, the time came for everybody to go home.

"Bye!" Ruby smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all tonight! I'll be up every hour hour, thinking _is it time to go to the castle yet? Is it, is it, is it?_"

Ruby, Jade, Vivian, and Jun left, as Madeline walked into the castle.

"Oh, that was surprisingly fun" Amber admitted.

"Uh-uh" Sofia nodded. "Aren't our friends great?".

"Yes, Ruby and Jade are" Amber smiled. "But I suppose they're my friends now, too". Amber then yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm going right to bed after dinner, and sleeping in late. We need to be well-rested for the pageant. Aren't you two coming inside?".

"Uh... in a minute" Lucinda said. "We have to find Clover".

"You girls and your rabbit..." Amber sighed.

**Talking to Clover**

Sofia and Lucinda went to the cabbage patch.

"Clover?" Sofia called. "You here?".

Clover popped up.

"Oh hey, princesses!" Clover said through a mouthful of cabbage. "Hey, how's it going with Ruby and Jade?".

"Not good" Lucinda answered. "They just changed their favorite colors because of Amber!".

"And Amber said they were her friends, too" Sofia added.

"Say no more, girls" Clover declared. "This is just like what happened with Stu and Cheeks. Next thing you know, they'll be doing things without you! Like sneaking into the royal cabbage patch. Let this cabbage be a warning, don't lose your friends!".

"We don't want to!" Sofia exclaimed. "What should we do?".

"What did you do with Stu?" Lucinda asked.

"Ha!" Clover smiled. "I'll tell ya what I did, I'll tell ya what I did - nothing. And it didn't work. So whatever you do, don't do that".

"We just need some alone time with them" Lucinda declared. "Without Amber".

"Ah, why don't you ask them over for dinner?" Clover suggested.

"It's too late" Sofia sighed. "But we could ask them over for breakfast! Amber said she was sleeping late tomorrow, so it'll just be the four of us!".

"There ya go!" Clover smiled.

"We have to find Mom!" Sofia smiled as she hugged Clover. "Thanks, Clover!"

"Any time, girls" Clover smiled.

**A mother's advice**

Inside the castle, Queen Miranda was cleaning up in the sitting room when Violet the maid came in.

"Queen Miranda, you don't have to tidy up" Violet said. "I'll take care of it".

"This is a two person mess if I ever saw one" Miranda smiled. "Let's do it together".

"As you wish, ma'am" Violet agreed.

"Mom?" Sofia called as she and Lucinda came in.

"Sofia, Lucinda, I'm so glad you're here" Miranda smiled. "You can help us clean up".

"Okay, Mom" Sofia nodded, setting a table upright. "Can Ruby and Jade come extra early tomorrow for breakfast?".

"Why extra early tomorrow?" Miranda asked.

"Well, we've been spending so much time decorating the coach with Amber, we though it would be nice to do something with just Ruby and Jade" Lucinda explained.

"Why not include Amber too?" Miranda asked.

"We'll see her after" Sofia smiled.

"Girls?" Miranda asked.

"If Amber is there, Ruby and Jade would only want to play with her!" Lucinda declared.

"Ruby and Jade aren't going to stop being your friends just because they're friends with Amber now too" Miranda assured them.

"They might" Sofia insisted.

"Girls, there's an old expression: _the more the merrier_" Miranda pointed out. "It means the more friends you have the merrier everyone will be, including you".

"Okay, but can we still have Ruby and Jade over for breakfast tomorrow?" Sofia asked. "Please, Mom?".

"Yes, girls" Miranda sighed.

"Great!" Lucinda smiled.

"Thanks, Mom" Sofia smiled.

**After supper**

After supper, Miranda walked to Madeline's office where Madeline was realing a book. Miranda saw that the door was open, peeked in, and knocked. Madeline looked up.

"Mom" Madeline smiled. "Please, come in".

"I was talking to Sofia and Lucinda earlier, and there is something going on" Miranda said. Miranda then told Madeline about the conversation that she had with Sofia and Lucinda in the sitting room.

"Sounds to me like Sofia and Lucinda have jealousy, though it is more emotional and less petty than what Amber did to us" Madeline observed.

"Would you wake Amber up early tomorrow, Madeline?" Miranda asked. "I really don't want Amber being left out".

"Of course, Mom" Madeline agreed.

**Author's notes**

Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, The Duke of Weselton, and Prince Hans are from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".

For those not familiar with _Coast_, it is a British television series that takes viewers on tours of British and European coastlines. In each episode of _Coast_, a section of coastline is featured, and explores the communities, culture, and history of that section of coastline.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Summer Diversions (Part 2)**

**The next morning**

The next morning, Sofia and Lucinda met Ruby and Jade as they arrived at the castle.

"Hi, guys!" Sofia waved.

"We're so glad you could come early" Lucinda added.

"Us, too" Jade smiled.

"Where's Amber?" Ruby inquired.

"Um, she's still sleeping" Sofia answered. "Come on".

"What time do you think Amber will be up?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, not for a while" Lucinda said. "She likes to sleep in late".

"We can spend the whole morning together, just the four of us" Sofia smiled. "Won't that be great?".

"Hand clap, hand clap!" Lucinda offered.

Just then, Amber appeared. "Ruby, Jade!" She smiled. "Wonderful, you're already here!".

"Amber?" Sofia gasped. "You're never up this early".

_Flashback:_

_That morning, Madeline quietly went into Amber's bedroom, and woke up Amber._

"_Maddie?" Amber asked, still half asleep. "You know I sleep in during the summer"._

"_I thought you should know that Ruby and Jade are already here" Madeline said. _

"_They are!" Amber smiled, quickly springing awake. "Thanks, Maddie. I'll get dressed, and get down there"._

_End of flashback, and back to the present._

"Oh Sofia, I heard the Ruby and Jade were here, and I wanted to get an early start" Amber admitted. "I couldn't stop thinking about our costumes. In fact, I'm going to see how Madame Collette is doing".

"We'll come with you" Jade offered.

"Wait for us!" Ruby smiled.

"So much for that idea" Sofia sighed.

"Tell me about it" Lucinda groaned.

The four headed over to Madame Collete's room.

"I have finished ze eight costumes!" Madame Collette declared.

"I can't believe we get to wear these in the Flylight pageant!" Jade beamed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madame Collette asked. "Try zem on!".

The girls went to the changing rooms to put on their outfits. Sofia and Lucinda were distracted by Ruby and Jade's giggling.

"Look at us!" Jade smiled.

"We're like big, colorful bird girls!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I truly am a genius" Madame Collette boasted.

"You really are" Amber agreed. "Thank you, Madame Collette".

"Au revoir, girls" Madame Collette curtsied. "Have fun at ze pageant".

"I knew those colors would look fabulous on you!" Amber told Ruby and Jade.

"Hey, let's teach Amber the hand clap." Ruby suggested, with Sofia and Lucinda hearing them in their changing rooms. Ruby, Jade, and Amber then started clapping their hands together.

"Like three birdies in a nest, three friends are the very best!" They chanted. "Like three cherries on a vine, three friends always make it fine!".

"One!" Ruby called.

"Two!" Jade added.

"Three!" Amber sang.

"Is how we're meant to be!" They finished.

"You got it, Amber!" Ruby smiled.

"You taught Amber our hand clap?" Sofia asked, sadly.

"Why not?" Ruby shrugged. "We're all friends now".

"Oh, that was fun!" Amber beamed. "Now, who wants to go feather our tiaras?"

"Me!" Ruby held up her hand. "Me, me, me, me, me!".

"Don't forget me!" Jade added.

"Oh Jade, who could ever forget you?" Amber smiled.

The three girls giggled as they walked away.

**In Sofia's bedroom**

Sofia and Lucinda rushed into Sofia's bedroom where Clover was.

"Clover!" Sofia called.

"Something wrong?" Clover asked.

"Ruby and Jade taught Amber our hand clap!" Lucinda revealed.

"WHAT?!" Clover gasped. "How dare they?! Wh... Oh! ...What's a hand clap?".

"It's our special thing!" Sofia yelled. "Only Ruby, Jade, Lucy and I know it, and now they're doing it with Amber".

"Ohh, it's just like Stu and Cheeks sneaking into the royal cabbage patch!" Clover exclaimed. "I'm sorry, girls. Hey, if it makes ya feel better, I'll watch the pageant with you, but only if you whip me up some of that gooseberry pie first!".

"That's what we should do!" Sofia gasped.

"Wow, that was easy." Clover observed.

"No, we'll make gooseberry pie and cherry cider for Ruby and Jade!" Lucinda caught on. "That'll remind them of all the fun times we used to have together, and they'll want to be our friends again!".

"Yep." Clover smiled. "It's like I always say: there's no problem a little bit of food won't solve. Alright, let's go get your friends back, princesses".

"That's exactly what we plan to do" Sofia smiled.

**That afternoon**

While Madeline, Vivian, and Jun were in Madeline's office discussing some plans they had for the coach, Amber, Ruby, and Jade were in the courtyard continueing to decorate the coach.

"No, that's all wrong" Amber said suddenly. Dipping her brush in some paint, Amber repainted the center of a flower. "Perfect!".

"What happened to Sofia and Lucinda?" Jade asked. "They've been gone for hours".

"I don't know" Ruby replied.

"Well they'd better get here soon" Amber commented. "It's almost time to go".

In the kitchen, Sofia and Lucinda were putting the gooseberry pies onto a trolley.

"It's getting late" Sofia noticed. "We'd better go".

"Okay" Clover said as he leapt on the trolley, which Sofia and Madeline started pushing. "Whoa! Girls, slow down!"

"There's no time!" Lucinda exclaimed as they dashed past a servant. Coming through!".

As Sofia and Lucinda made it outside, they fell down the steps, but the trolley kept going. It smashed through a rose bush, and headed toward the coach.

"Oh, no!" Sofia gasped. "Look out!".

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Clover yelped.

The trolley hit the coach, covering it with pie and leaves. Clover landed on the ground, a pie splattering on him.

"The coach!" Amber gasped.

Sofia and Lucinda rushed over.

"Oh no." Sofia sighed.

"Um, that was not ... part of the plan" Clover said woozily, before fainting.

"Our coach!" Jade cried.

"It's a total mess!" Ruby groaned.

"We can't go to the pageant with the coach looking like this!" Amber shouted at Sofia and Licinda. "You two knew how important this was to me. What were you thinking?!".

Vivian was looking out the window of Madeline's office, and saw what had just happened.

"Madeline!" Vivian exclaimed. "I think your sisters need some help".

Madeline, Vivian, and June ran from the office, heading toward the courtyard.

In the courtyard, Sofia tried to explain. "We just ... you know, wanted to bring Ruby and Jade some gooseberry pie and cherry cider".

"Pie? Cider?" Amber seethed. "Why?!".

"Because ... because" Lucinda mumbled.

"Because why?" Amber demanded.

"Stop it, Amber!" Madeline exclaimed as she, Vivian, and Jun raced into the courtyard.

"Quiet, Maddie!" Amber snapped. "You care more about that office of yours than the Flylight Pageant! Your becoming just like Dad! Always in that office reading or doing homework or having meetings with Sofia and Lucinda and your friends!".

"Dad gave me that office for my birthday" Madeline responded. "Your upset because the coach got runied. Your starting to act like the old Amber - you know, the Amber who was mean and bossy. Now just cool down and let Sofia and Lucinda explain".

"Very well ..." Amber relented. "But it had better be good!".

"Sofia, Lucinda" Madeline started, "why did this happen?".

"Because we wanted to remind Ruby and Jade about the fun times we used to have together" Sofia said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Well you both were having so much fun with Amber ..." Sofia started.

"We thought you didn't want to be friends with us anymore" Luinced finished.

"The four of us are always going to be friends" Ruby smiled.

"We were just excited that we made a new friend" Jade added.

And who wouldn't be, when that new friend is me?" Amber boasted.

"So you weren't trying to leave us out?" Sofia asked.

"No" Ruby shook her head. "Why would we ever do that to you?".

"Oh no!" Lucinda groaned. "We were worried all day for no reason".

"We should have just been happy you made a new friend. but instead we ruined the coach we worked so hard to make" Sofia sighed. "We're sorry".

"it's okay, girls" Amber declared. "I understand".

"You do?" Lucinda asked.

"When your first moved into the castle, I had to share everything with you" Amber recalled. "My friends, my family, every my tiaras. It wasn't easy, and I did things that may not have been so nice".

"We remember" Sofia nooded..

"So I know how you feel, and I forgive you" Amber smiled.

"Really?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes." Amber nodded. "So I'll miss the Flylight Pageant - for the first time ever. It's no big deal. We can still watch it together".

"It'll be just as fun" Ruby smiled.

"Like we used to do" Jade added.

"We can even have some of that cider and ... weird pie" Amber suggested. "If there's any of it not covered in twigs and flowers".

"You know what?" Sofia said. "I think we can fix the coach!".

"How?" Amber asked. "There's no time to redecorate it".

"I know" Sofia nodded. "But look at all the flowers and leaves stuck to the paint".

"I get it" Lucinda acknowledged. "Maybe we can make the coach look like a real tree".

"We'd be like birds in a tree" Ruby noted.

"For real!" Jade cheered. "Let's do it!".

"But the pageant starts in half an hour" Amber pointed out.

"We can do it if we all work together" Sofia declared. "The eight of us. What do you say?".

The girls all linked hands. They then went to work quickly.

**Finishing up the carriage**

"We need a few more flowers" Jade informed the others.

"And some twigs, too" Madeline added.

When those were added, the coach was complete.

"There" Sofia hopped out. "How does it look?".

"Even better then before!" Amber smiled as she adjusted her tiara.

"Oh no!" Sofia gasped. "We forgot to feather our tiaras!".

"We know" Amber smiled.

"You never came back to Madame Collette's" Ruby noted.

"So Madeline & I feathered a couple for you" Jade smiled as she revealed two feathered tiaras from behind her back.

"Thanks." Sofia smiled, as she and Lucinda put them on.

"Alright, little birdies" Amber opened the coach door. "Time to take flight".

"Clover, do you want to come?" Sofia asked.

"Nah, I got to go find Stu and Cheeks" Clover declared. "Maybe I was wrong about them too".

"Okay" Sofia stroked Clover's head.

Once everyone was in the coach, it took off. Soon, twilight came.

"There's the pageant!" Sofia pointed out.

"We made it!" Amber beamed.

The coach moved into formation alongside all the others, and flew over the village.

"Hey Ruby, I can see your house from here!" Lucinda declared.

"Hi, mom!" Ruby waved. Her mother, who was in the crowd, waved back. "They're cheering for our coach!" Ruby beamed.

"They like it!" Amber realized. "They really like it!".

"This is so amazing!" Ruby squeeled.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Jade smiled. " This is the best".

"It's like they say: _the more, the merrier_" Sofia smiled.

"Hand clap, hand clap!" Jade cheered.

The girls started clapping their hands together.

"Like eight birdies in a nest, eight friends are the best!" They chanted. "Like eight cherries on a vine, eight friends always make it fine!".

"One!" Ruby called.

"Two!" Jade added.

"Three!" Sofia sang.

"Four!" Luinced chimed.

"Five!" Amber cheered.

"Six!" Madeline smiled.

"Seven!" Vivian beamed.

"Eight!" Jun finsished.

"Now we have some more!" Sofia declared.

The girls giggled as their coach flew onwards into the night sky. Everybody had a wonderful time.

**A few weeks later**

It was a Monday, and Madeline had just returned from one of her weekend training sessions with her Aunt Elsa in Arendelle. So far, the training sessions were going well, and Madeline was getting better at using and controlling her ice power.

As Madeline sat reading in her office in Enchancia Castle, a knock came at the door which was open. Madeline looked up to see her birth mother, Janice, standing there.

"Mom" Madeline smiled. "Please, come in".

"I hope I'm not disturbing you" Janice said

"No" Madeline replied. "I'm just reading".

"I was wondering, Madeline, if I could ask you something?" Janice asked.

"What, Mom?" Madeline wanted to know.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend a few days with Hugo, Roderick, and I at our castle?" Janice asked. "Sofia and Lucinda are invited, too".

"I don't want to cause any trouble" Madeline responded. "I know Hugo's father isn't too crazy about me".

"Roderick has come to know you, through Hugo" Janice explained. "Roderick realizes that what happened was an accident. He's gone past that now. You would find that you, Sofia, and Lucinda would be welcomed at our castle with open arms".

"And how does Hugo's father feel about Sofia and Lucinda?" Madeline inquired.

"At your and Hugo's birthday party, he made peace with Sofia and Lucinda" Janice answered. "They agreed, and in fact, they could have rubbed his nose in it, and they didn't. The two of them were quite diplomatic, and that really impressed Roderick. And I know he would like a chance to make peace with you as well".

"Well, since I've gotten to know Hugo better, I am more comfortable with the idea of visiting your castle" Madeline said. "So, yes, I will spend a few days at your castle. I do, however, have to be back before Saturday - on the weekends, Aunt Elsa teaches me how to use and control my ice power".

"Agreed" Janice smiled. "I'll make the arrangements for you, Sofia, and Lucinda".

**That Wednesday**

It was Wednesday morning, and a flying carriage with Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda landed in the courtyard of the castle where Janice, Roderick, and Hugo lived.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't such a good idea?" Madeline thought out loud.

"It will be alright, Maddie" Lucinda reassured Madeline. "We're invited. It's not like we're gate crashers".

"Just give it a chance" Sofia said to Madeline. "I'm sure things will be okay".

Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped off of their carriage. As the three started up the steps to the castle, Janice, Roderick, and Hugo were waiting for them.

"Hello, you three" Janice smiled as she gave each a hug. "Welcome to Albuquerque Castle".

"Thank you for having us" Sofia smiled.

Roderick walked up to Madeline, and extended his hand.

"Princess Madeline" Roderick started, "that day at Royal Prep I said things that I've come to regret. I am deeply sorry for how I made you feel. I apologize. I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me".

"All I want is peace" Madeline smiled. "I accept your apology. Let's just start fresh from this point forward".

"Agreed" Roderick smiled back as everybody walked into Albuquerque Castle.

**Wednesday afternoon**

Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda, and Hugo were playing behind Albuquerque Castle when Madeline suddenly stopped and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked Madeline, concerned.

"My stomach hurts" Madeline answered.

"We're right here" Lucinda assured Madeline.

"We've better get back to the castle" Hugo suggested.

As Madeline, Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda slowly walked back to Albuquerque Castle, Madeline again complained of pain in her stomach. At that same moment, some ice and snow shot out from one of Madeline's palms.

"Oh, no!" Madeline exclaimed. "I've better shut down my ice power until whatever this is goes away". Madeline then clutched her amulet, and was able to shut down her ice power.

Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda were able to get Madeline back to the castle. In the castle kitchen, Janice was busy cleaning up after lunch. As Hugo, Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda approached the kitchen, Madeline turned to Hugo. "I'll be alright" Madeline said. "I just need to lay down for a little while".

"We have to get you checked out" Hugo said to Madeline, concerned.

"No, Hugo!" Madeline exclaimed. "I don't want to go to a doctor or hospital. I just need to lay down for a while".

"Very well" Hugo said, still worried.

"Sofia, help Madeline to her room" Lucinda said. "I'll be right with you".

"Okay, Lucy" Sofia acknowledged.

When Sofia and Madeline had left, Lucinda turned to Hugo. "Tell your mother what is going on" Lucinda directed Hugo. "I don't like the looks of this".

"Thank you, Lucinda" Hugo said, relieved that somebody else agreed that Janice should be told.

In Madeline's room, Sofia helped Madeline onto the bed.

"I really think your mom needs to be told" Sofia pleaded with Madeline. "What if it's something bad?".

"No!" Madeline exclaimed.

At that moment, Janice raced into Madeline's room.

"Honey, are you alright?" Janice asked Madeline, concerned.

"Why did you tell?" Madeline asked Hugo and Lucinda.

"Because we love you" Lucinda answered.

"Just tell me what's going on, Madeline" Janice requested.

"My stomach hurts" Madeline started. "And I feel a bit warm".

"We've better get you the hospital to be checked out" Janice said.

"But I don't want to go to the hospital!" Madeline protested. "I don't like hospitals!".

"It will be okay, sweetheart" Janice reassured Madeline.

At that moment, Roderick came into the room, and saw that something was wrong. Janice filled him in on what was going on.

"Get Madeline downstarirs" Roderick said, concerned. "I'll get the carriage".

Janice picked up Madeline and carried her downstairs as Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda followed.

In a few minutes, a flying carriage pulled up in front of the castle with a driver and Roderick. As the carriage stopped, Janice, Madeline, Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda climbed aboard the flying carriage.

"Driver" Roderick directed, "take us to the town hospital".

"At once, sir" the driver responded.

The flying carriage then took flight.

**Author's note**

Aunt Elsa (A.K.A. Queen Elsa) is from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Madeline in the hospital**

**At the hospital**

The flying carriage carrying Janice, Madeline, Roderick, Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda arrived at the hospital located in the town near Albuquerque Castle. As soon as the carriage landed, Janice carried Madeline into the hospital while Roderick, Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda followed behind.

Madeline was taken into an examination room as a nurse asked Janice about what had happened. In a little bit, a doctor came out of the examination room and approached Janice, Roderick, Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda.

"How is Madeline, doctor?" Janice asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid Madeline has appendicitis" the doctor answered. "The good news is that you got her here before her appendix burst".

"What happens next?" Roderick wanted to know.

"We'll have to perform surgery on Madeline to remove her appendix" the doctor answered. "We going to take her to an operating room immediately".

"Will Madeline be okay?" Janice asked, worried.

"As I said, you got her here before her appendix burst, so that makes things better" the doctor pointed out. "The surgery will take about an hour, followed by an hour of recovery. After that, Madeline should be in the hospital for two or three days. I'll come out when the surgery is finished".

"Thank you, doctor" Janice said.

"I'll get our driver to deliver a message to Enchancia Castle immediately" Roderick said.

As Roderick left, Janice, Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda sat down in the waiting room. As Janice, Hugo, and Sofia talked among themselves, Lucinda quietly left the waiting room. In a few minutes, Roderick returned to the waiting room.

"I've had our driver deliver a message to Enchancia Castle about what's going on" Roderick reported.

"Thank you, Roderick" Janice smiled. Janice looked around, and noticed that Lucinda was gone. "Where's Lucinda?" Janice asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, Janice" Roderick reassured her. "I'll look for Lucinda".

**Finding Lucinda**

Roderick looked around the hospital for Lucinda, As he walked past a stairwell, he heard some light sobbing coming from the stairs. Roderick walked into the stairwell and discovered Lucinda sitting there. He gently sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.

"I know your scared" Roderick gently said to Lucinda. "We're all scared".

"I didn't want to upset anybody by crying in front of them" Lucinda sadly said. "I'm so worried. I've already lost my birth parents. I can't loose anybody else".

"I know what your going through" Roderick said in a gentle way. "When I was a boy, I lost my father in a carriage accident. I, too, know that feeling of not wanting to loose anybody else. That's why I reacted the way I did at Royal Prep. That's not an excuse, mind you".

"I understand now" Lucinda said to Roderick. "I guess we both know what it's like to loose people we love".

"Everything is going to be alright" Roderick comforted Lucinda. "Madeline is going to make it through this".

"But she's going to be mad at Hugo and I" Lucinda pointed out. "I told Hugo to tell his mother about what was going on with Madeline, and Hugo immediately told his mother".

"Madeline will get over that in time" Roderick gently said. "She'll come to realize that the two of you did what you did out of love".

**An hour later**

At the hospital, Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James arrived.

"How is Madeline, Janice?" Roland asked, concerned.

"She's still in surgery" Janice reported.

At that point, the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Madeline is in recovery now" the doctor reported. "She came through the surgery well. You will be able to see her in an hour".

"Thank you, doctor" Roland said, relieved.

"I'm going to have to get word to my sisters" Janice said.

"I've already sent a message to Arendelle about the situation" Roland reported.

**In Arendelle**

At the palace in Arendelle where Queen Elsa and Princess Anna lived, Anna raced up to Elsa.

"We just got a message from Enchancia" Anna reported. "Madeline is undergoing surgery to remove her appendix".

"Where is the surgery being performed?" Elsa wanted to know.

"At the hospital in the town near Albuquerque Castle" Anna answered.

"We'll need to be by her bedside" Elsa said, concerned. "Have a flying coach readied. We'll leave as soon as possible".

"I'll get right on it, Elsa" Anna responded.

**Back at the hospital**

"What about Madeline's ice power?" Roland asked.

"As soon as she felt something was wrong, she used her amulet to shut down her power" Hugo reported.

"That's good to know" Roland responded, relieved.

Just then, the doctor came back into the waiting room.

"Two of you may go in and see Madeline now" the doctor said.

"You and Janice go" Miranda said to Roland.

As Roland and Janice walked into the recovery room, Miranda sat next to Sofia, Lucinda, and Hugo.

"Everything is going to be alright, you three" Miranda reassured Sofia, Lucinda, and Hugo.

"Lucinda and Hugo are afraid that Madeline is going to be mad at them" Sofia reported.

"And why would that be?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Madeline didn't want us saying anything to her mother about her stomach pain" Lucinda answered. "I felt her mother should know, and I had Hugo tell her mother".

"Lucinda and I had Madeline's best interest at heart" Hugo added.

"I'm sure Madeline is probably mad at me as well" Sofia said. "I was trying to get her to tell her mother as well".

"The three of you care about your sister very much" Miranda smiled. "I'm sure Madeline will come to realize that in time".

"It's just that Madeline really didn't want to go to the hospital" Sofia pointed out.

"I know why" Amber started. "When Madeline was six, she had a very bad virus. It was so bad that Madeline had to be admitted to a hospital for a while. She was very sick, and the doctors wouldn't let us see her until she got better. Madeline felt the doctors had no right to keep us from her when, in fact, the doctors were only looking out for everybody's best interests. Anyway, Madeline has never trusted doctors or hospitals since".

"I remember that" James added. "It was the morning of mine and Amber's twelth birthday. I hadn't seen Maddie that morning, and I went to check on her. When I went into her room, I found Dad there holding her - she was so very sick. We took her to the hospital immediately".

"Madeline must have been very frightened" Miranda said in sympathy. "We must all do our best to be there for her as she recovers from this".

Sofia, Lucinda, Hugo, Amber, and James nodded in agreement.

**In the recovery room**

Roland and Janice walked into the recovery room where Madeline was lying down.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Roland gently asked.

"Better, but sore" Madeline answered, still groggy.

"The doctor said you came through the surgery well" Janice reported to Madeline. "You'll have to stay in the hospital for two or three days to recover, but you should be able to go home after that".

"Please, I don't want to be alone" Madeline pleaded.

"This isn't like that time when you were six" Roland gently said as he held Madeline's hand. "We'll visit you as often as we can while your here in the hospital".

"You promise?" Madeline asked.

"We promise" Janice answered.

"Dad?" Madeline asked. "Is Genevieve alright?".

"Genevieve is fine" Roland reassured Madeline. "She'll be waiting for you when you get home".

**In Madeline's hospital room**

A few hours had passed, and Madeline had gotten some sleep. As Madeline slowly woke up, she saw two familiar faces standing over her - Aunt Elsa, and Aunt Anna.

"Hello there, little one" Elsa smiled at Madeline.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Anna asked.

"A bit sore, but better" Madeline answered. "I guess this means I won't be able to come to Arendelle for a while".

"You just concentrate on recovering" Elsa gently said. "You've learned enough to control your ice power for the moment, and you were smart enough to use your amulet to turn off your power when you saw something was wrong".

"You know about that?" Madeline asked.

"Hugo told us" Anna answered.

"Hugo's here?" Madeline asked.

"Yes" Elsa answered with a smile. He's here, along with Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, your father, Queen Miranda, Hugo's father, and your mother".

"I think Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda fear your mad at them for letting your mother know that you wern't feeling well" Anna added.

"I didn't want to go to the hospital" Madeline started. "I'm not crazy about hospitals or doctors. It has nothing to do with Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda. I'm sorry if I made them feel that way".

"It's alright" Elsa reassured Madeline. "Would you like to see them?".

"Could I?" Madeline asked, hopeful.

"I'll go get them right now" Anna smiled as she left the room.

In a few minutes, Anna returned with Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda.

"We'll leave the four of you alone" Elsa smiled as she and Anna left the room.

"Oh, guys" Madeline smiled at Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda. "I'm so glad your here".

"Then your not mad at us?" Hugo asked.

"It's just that I'm not crazy about hospitals or doctors" Madeline started. "That's why I didn't want to come here. It has nothing to do with you. Your my brother and my sisters, and I love you. It's just that when I was six, I was in a hospital with a very bad virus, and Dad, James, and Amber stopped visiting me because the doctors wouldn't allow it. What if that happens this time?".

"That won't happen" Hugo reassured Madeline as he gently hugged her.

"We need to examine Madeline right now" the nurse smiled at Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda. "You may come back later".

"Of course, nurse" Hugo responded.

"Please, I don't want to be alone" Madeline pleaded.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" the nurse smiled at Madeline. "Your mother is being allowed to stay in this room with you. When we're done looking you over, she'll come in".

"Thank you" Madeline said, relieved.

"We'll see you later" Sofia smiled as she, Hugo, and Lucinda left the room.

"Did you know I have two moms and two dads?" Madeline asked the nurse, with pride.

"I think that's wonderful, sweetheart" the nurse smiled. "Your truly blessed".

After Madeline was examined, Janice came in.

"Hello, sweetheart" Janice smiled at Madeline.

"Hi, Mom" Madeline smiled back.

"I'll be staying with you here in this room until you get discharged" Janice said. "The staff will be bringing in a bed for me in a little bit".

"Thank you for staying with me, Mom" Madeline said, gratefully.

"Your quite welcome, sweetheart" Janice smiled.

At that moment, Roland, Miranda, and Roderick came into Madeline's hospital room.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Roland asked Madeline.

"A bit sore, but okay, Dad" Madeline smiled.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Miranda asked Madeline.

"I've got everything I need right now" Madeline answered.

"Your looking better than you did before, young lady" Roderick smiled at Madeline.

"Thank you, sir" Madeline smiled back.

"We'll let you get some rest" Roland smiled at Madeline. "We'll be back first thing in the morning".

"I'll see you in the morning" Madeline said.

Roderick had sent for some nightclothes for Janice and Madeline. He left them with Janice, then walked out with Roland and Miranda. In a few minutes, Sofia, Lucinda, and Hugo came back into the room.

"We just wanted to drop in and say good night" Sofia smiled at Madeline.

"You get yourself a good sleep, Maddie" Lucinda smiled.

Hugo then walked over to Madeline, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Maddie" Hugo smiled. "Love you, sis".

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Hugo were leaving, Madeline motioned Sofia and Lucinda to come over.

"I'll see you two outside" Hugo said to Sofia and Lucinda.

When Hugo had left the room, Madeline turned to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Would it be possible for you two to stay with Hugo and his father?" Madeline asked. "I don't wan't them being alone right now".

"We're already one step ahead of you, Maddie" Sofia smiled.

"We've already discussed it with Hugo and his father, and Sof and I will stay at their castle during this time" Lucinda said. "Sof and I don't want them being alone either".

After Sofia and Lucinda had left, Amber and James came in to say good night to Madeline, followed by Elsa and Anna.

**That night**

In Madeline's hospital room, Madeline and Janice got to know each other two had a fine time talking to each other, and trading stories about their lives.

At Albuquerque Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Hugo, and Roderick were sitting at a table together enjoying some tea before going to bed.

"This is fine tea" Lucinda smiled at Roderick. "Thank you".

"Your quite welcome, young lady" Roderick smiled back. "Anybody need any more sugar?".

"I'll get it" Sofia offered. She was about to use her mind power to bring the sugar over when she thought better of it. Sofia then started to get up.

"If you would like to use your power, please feel free" Roderick said to Sofia.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" Sofia responded.

"It won't make me uncomfortable" Roderick reassured Sofia. "You have that ability, so you should be allowed to use it".

Sofia sat back down, then used her mind to bring over a silver container with sugar in it.

"That was amazing!" Hugo said in awe.

"Oh, it was nothing" Sofia remarked, shyly.

"Your blessed having such a gift" Roderick commented. "Not everybody does. I can see where it would make life easier in some respects".

"The same thing can be done using magic" Sofia pointed out.

"The truth is" Hugo started, "while I can do magic, I always struggle with it".

"Perhaps Sof and I could help you?" Lucinda offered. "It could simply be that you need some pointers".

"The two of you would be willing to do that?" Roderick asked.

"We'd be happy to" Sofia answered with a smile.

**A flashback**

Later that night, in Madeline's hospital room, Madeline awoke, and looked at Janice who was sleeping. "I wonder if what Aunt Elsa told me was true?" Madeline thought to herself.

_Flashback:_

_Late one night, five-year-old Princess Anna and six-year-old Princess Janice wake their older sister, eight-year-old Princess Elsa, to play using Elsa's snow magic. They build a snowman, who Elsa names Olaf, and, as Elsa tells them, Olaf likes warm hugs. However, when Elsa hits Anna and Janice with her powers in an attempt to save her younger sisters from falling, the royal family journeys to the legendary Valley of the Living Rock to seek the help of trolls who suppress the magic from Anna and Janice, along with their memory of their older sister's ability. In order to protect Elsa from the world until she can learn to control her powers, she is kept away from everyone, including Anna and Janice, leaving both sisters distraught and lonely. Their despair only escalates when their parents die ten years later, after they go on a ship to sail somewhere when a storm erupts and a wave capsizes the ship. A few years after that, Anna and Janice's memories resurface in them._

_End of flashback, and back to the present._

"I've better see if my ice powers are okay" Madeline thought to herself. Madeline then clutched her amulet, and concentrated. Madeline then pointed her finger at a table in the room, and the table turned to ice.

"What are you doing, Madeline?" Janice asked as she woke up and saw what Madeline had done.

"The sky is awake, so I'm awake" Madeline smiled. "I wanted to make sure my ice powers were okay. I was going to eat something, but the food is kinda yucky".

"Your so like your Aunt Anna" Janice smiled at Madeline. "Anna sometimes had trouble sleeping too, and she insisted on being busy ... even if it were the middle of the night". Janice then unfroze the table that Madeline had froze.

"Aunt Elsa told me about the night when you, her, and Anna, as kids, went to build a snowman and play in the snow" Madeline started. "I don't know why, but I've always got the feeling that wasn't the whole story".

"You would be right" Janice confessed. "What Elsa told you was a cover story. What actually happened is that I accidently hit Anna with my ice power. However, Elsa insisted that since she was the oldest, she would take the blame. I didn't want her to do that, but she insisted. And once Elsa set her mind on something, that was it".

Madeline sighed in sadness over what Janice had just confessed.

"If it hadn't been for me, Anna would have been okay, and Elsa wouldn't have been confined to her room for all those years" Janice sadly said. "Shortly before Elsa's coronation, I left Arendelle. I was very ashamed over what had happened, and I couldn't live there anymore knowing what had really happened. Fine person I am, huh? Cut and run when the going gets rough?".

"I probably would have done the same thing" Madeline gently said. "If it makes you feel any better, it sounds like you were put into a no win situation that was out of your control".

"That's very kind of you to say that, Madeline" Janice quietly said. "But the truth is that I feel great guilt over what happened".

"That's in the past" Madeline pointed out. "In the end, everything worked out. That's the important thing".

"It looks like I did one thing right in life - bring a wonderful young lady like you into the world" Janice smiled at Madeline.

"I love you, Mom" Madeline smiled.

"And I love you, too" Janice smiled back at Madeline.

**The next day**

The next morning, in Madeline's hospital room, Madeline woke up, and looked over at Janice, who was still asleep.

"There's nobody to play with here" Madeline thought to herself as she looked around the room. "I wish Aunt Tilly would visit. I miss going apple picking with her".

Madeline was about to get up out of bed to use the bathroom when a nurse came in.

"Where do you think your going?" the nurse asked, concerned.

"I was going to use the bathroom, and then change for the day" Madeline answered.

"I'll help you walk into the bathroom" the nurse smiled. "My name is Amy, and I'll be your day nurse today". Amy then walked Madeline into the bathroom. "Call me when you get done" Amy smiled at Madeline, "and I'll walk you back to your bed".

"Thank you, Amy" Madeline smiled back.

In a few minutes, Janice woke up and discovered that Madeline was not in her bed, and was not in the hospital room. Janice started to become worried when Amy walked over.

"It's alright" Amy reassured Janice. "Your little girl is in the bathroom".

"I'm fine, Mom" Madeline smiled as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Madeline was dressed in a blue gown, but it had been hard for her to get dressed with an IV in one arm. Amy then helped Madeline to lay down on the bed.

"I think I'll get dressed before the doctor comes" Janice said to Madeline and Amy as Janice stepped into the bathroom.

"Were you able to go to the bathroom" Amy asked Madeline.

"Yes" Madeline answered, "but with a bit of difficulty".

"Constipation usually happens after any surgery" Amy reassured Madeline, "that's why we have you on intravenous fluids and antibiotics for right now".

At that moment, Janice walked out of the bathroom, dressed for the day."When can Madeline go home?" Janice asked Amy.

"The doctor will be in to talk to you about it in a little bit" Amy answered. "I'll be back in a little while". Amy then left to check on other patients.

A few minutes later, a female doctor walked into Madeline's hospital room.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Carol" the doctor introduced herself to Madeline. "I got word from Doctor Chris last night that you were here. You'll be able to go home tomorrow, but you can't get up just yet".

Doctor Carol then turned to Janice. "Will Madeline be staying with you once she leaves the hospital?".

"Um, no" Janice answered. "Madeline lives with her father, King Roland the Second of Enchancia, and her new mother, Queen Miranda. Madeline was visiting me when this happened".

"Very well" Doctor Carol smiled. "I'll have instructions for King Roland and Queen Miranda written out when Madeline is discharged tomorrow".

Madeline smiled at the news that she would be leaving the hospital the next day. Meanwhile, Doctor Carol filled in Janice on what should happen once Madeline was discharged.

"Madeline" Doctor Carol said, "are you up for visitors?".

"Yes" Madeline answered.

"Your family is here to see you" Doctor Carol smiled at Madeline.

As soon as Madeline was helped into a wheelchair, Janice wheeled Madeline into a common area where Roland, Miranda, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Hugo, and Roderick were waiting..

"Madeline" Miranda smiled. "Your looking so much better".

"Thank you" Madeline smiled back.

"How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Roland asked.

"Much better" Madeline answered with a smile.

"And we have some good news" Janice reported. "Madeline can go home tomorrow".

"Oh, that's wonderful" Sofia said in glee.

"The doctor says Madeline will have to take it easy for a while, but she should be back to normal in a few weeks" Janice reported.

"Madeline" Roland started, "we have a surprise for you".

Roland then motioned for somebody to walk in. Madeline looked up to see Aunt Tilly walk in.

"Aunt Tilly!" Madeline exclaimed in glee.

"Madeline!" Tilly smiled. "I came here as soon as I could".

"It's so good to see you" Madeline smiled at Tilly.

"I'll leave all of you alone" Janice said as she started walking toward the door.

"No need for that, Janice" Tilly smiled. "We're all family here. Please stay".

"Thank you, Tilly" Janice smiled back. Janice then decided to take the initiative, and turned toward Miranda. "Tilly", Janice started, "this is Roland's new wife, Miranda".

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miranda" Tilly smiled. "Your prettier than your portrait".

"Thank you" Miranda smiled.

"And these are Miranda's daughters, Sofia and Lucinda" Janice said to Tilly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Matilda" Sofia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am" Lucinda smiled.

"Now, none of that Duchess or ma'am stuff" Tilly smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "We're family now - I'm Aunt Tilly to you".

"And this is my husband and son, Roderick and Hugo" Janice said as she introduced them to Tilly.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you" Tilly smiled at Roderick and Hugo.

Everybody spent the rest of the day catching up with one another. Madeline smiled, having everybody she loved around her.

**Author's note**

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle are from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The rest of the summer, and into September**

**A day later**

Madeline was ready to be discharged from the hospital. After Doctor Carol had given Roland and Miranda written instructions on how to care for Madeline during her recovery at home, Madeline was wheeled out to the front of the hospital in a wheelchair.

In a few minutes, a flying carriage arrived. Madeline was helped out of her wheelchair, and was then helped onto the carriage. The flying carriage with Madeline, Roland, Miranda, Sofia, and Lucinda aboard then took flight and headed home to Enchancia Castle.

In a little while, the carriage arrived at Enchancia Castle. Roland stepped down from the carriage carrying Madeline, then everybody else stepped off of the carriage. Genevieve ran around in circles, happy that Madeline was home.

"I missed you" Genevieve smiled at Madeline.

"I missed you, too" Madeline smiled back.

Roland then carried Madeline up to her bedroom where Baileywick was waiting.

"Welcome home, Princess Madeline" Baileywick smiled. "We've placed a bell cord next to your bed so that if you need anything, you just have to ring the bell cord next to your bed".

Roland gently laid down Madeline on her bed.

"Try out your bell cord" Baileywick suggested to Madeline.

Madeline tried out the bell cord, and Violet came into the room.

"Yes, Princess Madeline" Violet smiled. "What may I do for you?".

"Would you see that Genevieve is brought up?" Madeline requested. "I'm sure she would like to lay next to my bed, like old times".

"I'll get right on it" Violet said as she left the room.

"I can do things by myself" Madeline said to Roland as soon as Violet left the room. "I don't need to call for every little thing".

"It's just until you get better" Roland responded.

"Okay" Madeline said, reluctantly.

"Meanwhile, I have to contact Ruby's mother, and tell her you won't be attending Buttercup activities for a little while" Roland said as he left the room.

A few minutes later, Violet brought Genevieve into the room.

"Here you go, Princess Madeline" Violet smiled. "Is there anything else I can do for you?".

"I just wish Dad wouldn't treat me like some fragile china doll" Madeline commented.

"Well, thats what fathers do" Violet answered with a smile. "He loves you very much, you know. He just wants to make sure your safe and sound".

"Your right, of course, Violet" Madeline smiled. "Although, I'll be happy when I'm back to normal".

**The rest of the summer**

During the next few weeks, Madeline started recovering nicely. During that time, Janice, Hugo, and Roderick visited Madeline on a regular basis. Also during that time, Sofia and Lucinda helped Hugo with his magic, and before long he was practicing magic like a pro.

By August, Madeline was recovered enough to start making weekend trips to Arendelle to resume training with her Aunt Elsa. By the end of August, Madeline had learned everything she could from Elsa, and Madeline was now able to fully control her ice power.

On the last Sunday of August, Elsa and Madeline stood in the courtyard of the palace in Arendelle. A crowd of people were gathered in the courtyard.

"Time for ice skating?" Madeline asked Elsa with a smile.

"Yes" Elsa smiled. "Show them what you can do, Madeline".

"Is everybody ready?" Madeline smiled.

Everybody in the courtyard cheered Madeline on. Madeline stomped her foot on the ground, and ice quickly covered the courtyard. Madeline then raised her arms, and it started snowing as the fountains froze. Everybody then started ice skating, and had a wonderful time.

"That was excellent, Madeline" Elsa smiled.

"It's always wonderful to have people here" Anna remarked with a smile as she walked up.

At the end of the day, everybody had left, and it was time to put the courtyard back to normal.

"Madeline, time for your last test" Elsa smiled. "Restore the courtyard back to normal".

Madeline raised her arms, and concentrated. The ice and snow joined together into a snowflake pattern in the sky which Madeline then dispersed. Madeline then pointed her hands at the fountains, and returned them to normal.

"Very good, Madeline" Elsa smiled. "Your lessons are now over, and you've passed with flying colors".

**September**

Early September had arrived, and it was now time for the new school year to begin. Madeline was now completely recovered, and her, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, and Hugo once again attended Royal Prep.

On the first day of the school year, a flying carriage with Sofia, Lucinda, Madeline, Amber, and James landed in front of Royal Prep. As the five stepped off of their carriage, Hugo walked over.

"Hello, everyone" Hugo smiled. "Ready for the new school year?".

"Looking forward to it" Madeline answered with a smile.

"I'll see you in class" Hugo smiled at Madeline, Sofia, and Lucinda.

As Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James walked into Royal Prep, a few of Hugo's stuck up friends walked up to Hugo.

"What gives, Hugo?" one of his friends asked. "Why are you being nice to little miss ice princess?".

"The ice princess has a name - Madeline" Hugo said. "And, she's my sister".

"Oh, how awful for you" another of Hugo's friends mocked. "I wouldn't want to admit I had a freak for a sister".

"Well, that's the difference between you and me" Hugo stated. "I accept Madeline who who she is. She's my sister, and I love her".

"Oh, isn't that rich!" one of Hugo's friends sarcastically said. "You've gone soft!".

"I've woke up!" Hugo snapped back. "I suggest you do the same!".

"Well, if that's the way you are now, Hugo, you can forget about having us as friends" another of Hugo's friends pointed out.

"You would make me choose between family and you?!" Hugo asked, angered. "Then, I choose family!".

"So be it!" another of Hugo's now former friends exclaimed. "You can forget about ever being invited to another get together of ours".

"Can I get that in writing?" Hugo started mocking, "because, quite frankly, your get togethers always bored me to death. The only reason I ever attended was because it was something that was required at the time".

"Why you filthy turncoat!" one of Hugo's former friends exclaimed, pulling out a wand. Hugo then pulled out his wand.

"Oh, come on, Hugo!" another of Hugo's former friends exclaimed. "We all know you suck at magic!". The group then started walking toward Hugo in a threatening manner.

Hugo raised his wand and shouted "Repulsia!". A powerful blast of magical energy shot from Hugo's wand, sending his former friends flying backward a few feet. Hugo's former friends sat on the ground, totally shocked at the force of Hugo's magic.

"Suck at magic, do I?" Hugo mocked. Inside, Hugo smiled, grateful that Lucinda had taught him such a powerful piece of magic. As for Hugo's former friends, they had gotten the message fast - Hugo was now a magical force to be feared. They would never be stupid enough to challenge him again.

"How dare you turn on your friends like that?!" a girl Hugo's age exclaimed. The girl was Princess Deidre of Hythoria.

"They turned on me first!" Hugo pointed out.

"Well, what did you expect?" Deidre started. "You stood up for that freaky little ice princess!".

"Madeline is my sister" Hugo said. "She's family".

"I wouldn't be bragging about that, Hugo" Deidre said. "Remember that hanging out with the wrong sort can ruin your reputation".

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself" Hugo responded.

As Hugo walked away from Deidre and his former friends, he spotted Prince Desmond. Madeline had introduced Desmond to Hugo, Sofia, and Lucinda over the summer.

"Des" Hugo smiled as he walked up to Desmond.

"Hugo" Desmond smiled back.

"I got your invitation to the party your having on Saturday" Hugo started. "I wanted to tell you in person that I'll be happy to attend. I'll even arrive early and help you set up, if you'd like?".

"That would be great, Hugo" Desmond smiled.

Hugo and Desmond then walked into Royal Prep together, happily talking to each other. As for Hugo, he had never been happier. He no longer had to be stuffy - he could now be _real_, with _real_ friends. And, as the school year progressed, another spot opened up on the Royal Prep Flying Derby Team. He tried out for the spot, and after a race with other princes, Hugo won the spot, and joined the team which now included himself, Madeline, Sofia, Lucinda, and James.

Hugo became a fine person - a person that many were proud to call a friend.

**Notes**

**Information about Appendicitis**

Appendicitis (inflammation of the appendix) requires immediate medical attention, so it's important to learn its symptoms - and how they differ from a run-of-the-mill stomachache - so you can seek medical care right away.

The first symptoms of appendicitis usually are a mild fever and pain around the bellybutton. The pain usually worsens and moves to the lower right side of the belly. Vomiting, diarrhea or constipation, and loss of appetite are other common symptoms.

Call your doctor immediately if you suspect that your child has appendicitis. The earlier it's caught, the easier it will be to treat.

About Appendicitis

The appendix is a small finger-like organ that's attached to the large intestine in the lower right side of the abdomen. The inside of the appendix forms a cul-de-sac that usually opens into the large intestine.

Blockage can be due to hard rock-like stool (called a fecolith), inflammation of lymph nodes in the intestines, or even parasites. Once the appendix is blocked, it becomes inflamed and bacteria can overgrow in it.

If the infected appendix isn't removed, it can burst and spread bacteria. The infection from a ruptured appendix is very serious - it can form an abscess (an infection of pus) or spread throughout the abdomen (this type of infection is called peritonitis).

Appendicitis mostly affects kids and teens between 11 and 20 years old, and is rare in infants. It's one of the most common reasons for emergency abdominal surgery in kids. Appendicitis is not contagious.

Symptoms

Call the doctor immediately if your child shows symptoms of appendicitis, including:

Not wanting to eat; Feeling sick to their stomach; Vomiting; Diarrhea; Low-grade fever; Swollen or bloated belly.

There is no way to prevent appendicitis, but with sophisticated diagnostic tests and antibiotics, most cases are identified and treated without complications.

If appendicitis goes untreated, the inflamed appendix can burst 24 to 72 hours after the symptoms begin. If the appendix has burst, the pain may spread across the whole abdomen, and the child's fever may be very high, reaching 104°F (40°C).

The symptoms of appendicitis can vary according to a child's age. In kids 2 years old or younger, the most common symptoms are vomiting and a bloated or swollen abdomen, accompanied by pain.

If you suspect that your child has appendicitis, call your doctor immediately and don't give your child any pain medication or anything to eat or drink unless instructed to by the doctor

Diagnosis

Because the symptoms of appendicitis can be so similar to those of other medical conditions (like kidney stones, pneumonia, or even a urinary tract infection), it's often a challenge for doctors to diagnose it.

To confirm or rule out appendicitis, a doctor will examine the abdomen for signs of pain and tenderness, and order blood and urine tests. The doctor also might order other tests, like an X-ray of the abdomen and chest, ultrasound, or a CAT scan. If the doctor suspects appendicitis, you may be told to stop giving your child any food or liquids in order to prepare for surgery.

Treatment

Appendicitis is treated by removing the inflamed appendix through an appendectomy. Surgeons usually either make a traditional incision in the abdomen or use a small surgical device (a laparoscope) that creates a smaller opening. An appendectomy usually requires a 2- to 3-day hospital stay.

Before and after surgery, intravenous (IV) fluids and antibiotics will help prevent complications and decrease the risk for wound infections after surgery. If needed, your child will receive pain medication.

An infected appendix that bursts also will be removed surgically but might necessitate a longer hospital stay to allow antibiotics to kill any bacteria that have spread into the body.

**Author's notes**

In case the magical spell of _Repulsia!_ sounds familiar, the Lucinda in our universe used the same spell to defend herself against Deidre in Niagara14301's story "The Fight".

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle are from the Disney animated movie "Frozen".


End file.
